AI or EI ( artificial intelligence or emotional intelligence?)
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Quand un Uchiwa aux airs robotiques et glacials rencontre une fille aux cheveux roses bizarres et bien trop émotive, ça fait des réactions étranges surtout pour lui qui ne savait pas si réceptif. Mais il n'y a pas que lui... Univers Alternatif et sci -fi, Ita/Saku, three shot.
1. Chapter 1

L'idée de cet os m'est venue en lisant un science et vie et à cause de mes cours d'informatique, uhuh comme quoi tout est source d'inspiration et les miennes sont hétéroclites on va dire.^-^ Le titre est un peu particulier mais assez révélateur, vous comprendrez en lisant. Par contre j'espère ne pas avoir fait certains persos trop ooc, j'ai essayer de rendre crédible Itachi,de ne pas faire de Sakura une potiche en admiration. Et faire en sorte qu'un lien se développe entre eux malgré de grandes différences.^-^"

Disclaimer: Naruto et ses personnages ne sont qu'empruntés à M. Kishimoto, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Naruto serait moins con, Itachi vivant, Sakura moins cruche et empotée et Sasuke ben mort ou... enfin bon ça serait différent.x)

Raiting: M car possibilité de lemon et aussi de lime.^-^

_**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira ami lecteur **__**ou amie lec**__**trice!:D**_

* * *

An 88 de l'Ere révolue, Konoha rayonnait sous son ciel bleu cyan à perte de vue et un soleil des plus éclatant, il y faisait toujours le même temps et climat car on l'avait programmé comme cela sauf lors de la saison des pluies qui était prévue et planifiée.

Cette ville modeste était vite devenue en quelques années une mégalopole aux proportions gigantesques ou le nombre d'habitants augmentait proportionnellement avec son taux de croissance à double chiffre ainsi qu'à son avènement industriel et technologique récent et violent.

Là ou des milliers de gens se croisaient, piétinaient attendant, on ne sait quoi,dans l'anonymat le plus total pour certains comme cette jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses ou bien dans une trop grande effervescence et une foule d'admirateurs pour d'autres comme ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, faisant partie des privilégiés de la cité.

Oui Konoha était devenue une ville bien étrange ou se côtoyait deux franges principales de la population, la première était banale, simple et humaine surtout c'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son charme autant que sa désuétude, car ceux issu de cette partie là était réduit à végéter sans grands espoirs dans une vie morne et déjà toute tracée au service de la deuxième. De plus ils étaient l'exemple à ne pas suivre ou l'erreur à ne plus commettre c'est peut-être pour cela qu'on les avait épargné semble-t-il...

Alors que pour la deuxième, c'était tout l'inverse, destinée à diriger et rayonner et faire partie de l'élite et des privilégiés de ce monde. Attirant le regard par leur perfection, les êtres faisant partie de cette frange-là étaient d'une beauté bien trop étrange pour être normale, leurs types physiques ainsi que mentaux répondaient à des normes et des règles rigoureuses et mathématiques ou l'imperfection était banni et inexistante. C'était en fait des êtres semi-robotiques en grande partie voir complètement pour certains d'ou leur côté extraterrestre, si lisse et surtout en partie déshumanisé. Cette dernière caractéristique les faisait craindre par la deuxième catégorie, autant par ce qu'ils dégageaient, que parce qu'un humain était inférieur à un transhumain autant en nombre qu'au niveau de la loi...

Sakura Haruno était à son plus grand malheur issu de la première catégorie," la fange" rebaptisée par les dires de la classe dirigeante montrant un mépris à peine voilé envers les humains non modifiés comme elle. La rose comme la plupart des humains restants n'aimait pas du tout ce que dégageait ces êtres bizarres qu'était les transhumains, une sorte de vide émanait de beaucoup d'entre eux, cela ne faisait que renfoncer la peur à leur encontre et les détester. Leur beauté trop froide et superficielle avait vite fait de lui tirer des frisons de peur, voir de dégoût. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'intérêt croissant de nombreuses humaines qui cherchaient à attirer les faveurs de ces mâles robotiques pour espérer des conditions de vie meilleure, quitte à y perdre leur humanité. Tout cela là révulsait et elle se demandait comment en avait-on pu arriver à cela...

Itachi Uchiwa, lui avait par contre la chance d'appartenir à la deuxième catégorie et ne s'en plaignait pas, sa vie était merveilleuse et parfaite et il était le représentant type de la nouvelle génération de transhumanoïdes et donc envié de beaucoup de ses congénères. Pourtant cette perfection et cette existence dorée était mise à mal depuis quelques temps même quelques mois, pire cela générait chez lui des comportements bizarres qui effarait certains de ses proches! Ces manifestations étranges lui jouaient des tours désagréables, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas lui même comment y remédier.

De plus le destin avait décider d'un accord tacite et par le jeu sournois du hasard, de faire en sorte que deux êtres qu'à priori tout oppose, de se rencontrer...

°°°ooo°°°

En cette mâtiné radieuse comme presque toutes les autres, pour une jeune fille au cheveux roses rien n'allait vraiment plus, surtout pas depuis que les humains comme elle venaient d'être interdit dans le quartier des Hokages, comment allait-t-elle faire maintenant? L'hôpital ou l'Haruno travaillait se trouvait dans ce morceau de la ville. Qui dit arrêté, dit impossibilité de s'y rendre sous peine de finir transformer ou "reformater" comme disait les humains restants, au fond ils avaient peur de finir comme eux surtout. La fracture entre la société faite pour les transhumains et celle pour les hommes normaux était de plus en plus grande, cela créait beaucoup de tension et un rejet de plus en plus fort de la part de ceux qui y était soumis, tout était de plus en plus fait pour "eux", au plus grand désarroi de l'humanité restante qui voyait le monde ancien et originel devenir différent, hostile à eux et se rétrécir.

Elle soupira longuement en fixant sa lettre de licenciement et se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas plus mal au fond, son boulot ne lui plaisait guère et à part aider et faire office de porte matériel médical, la jeune fille ne servait pas à grand chose, les gens de son rang étaient de plus en plus évincés ou pris comme main d'oeuvre ouvrière et bonne à faire les basses besognes.

C'est donc sur un coup de tête et un besoin intense de se changer les idées que Sakura s'aventura dans les seuls périmètres ou transhumains et humains non modifiés se mêlaient en quelque sorte et se côtoyaient. C'était le cas pour à peine cinq des plus grands quartiers de Konoha mais sinon on faisait en sorte que chaque catégorie ait ses périmètres réservés.

Après avoir déambulée un long moment dans les galeries marchandes et soupiré de dépit à la vue des prix exorbitants de certain vêtement ou objet qui la tentait, la rose décida d'aller se poster dans un café tout proche. Il venait d'ouvrir il y a peu et était le dernier lieu à la mode. Elle constata en s'installant à une table dans un coin reculé que le lieu était remplis par "eux", c'est aussi avec un certain mal l'aise que celle-ci vit qu'hormis les employés elle était la seule humaine et normale ici en tant que cliente.

La jeune fille décida donc de se faire la plus petite possible pour ne pas éveiller trop l'attention sur sa présence. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi des humains avaient été arrêtés car ils dérangeaient par leurs ondes intempestives et perturbaient les systèmes trop sensibles de certains post humains. Ridicule était le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce fait non avéré ainsi qu'un autre encore plus idiot... La nouvelle mode et lubie de certains transhumains étaient de se trouver un congénère non modifié pour se divertir et lui tenir compagnie.

Tout cela l'énervait haut plus point voir la faisait enrager et lui faisait songer à sa propre famille, celle-ci avait été comme toutes les grandes familles de Konoha transformer pour évoluer et ainsi accéder à la nouvelle classe dirigeante, Sakura avait refuser, préférant rester intacte quitte à finir seule et maintenant elle les haïssait eux de lui avoir enlever les gens qu'elle aimait! A son plus grand désarroi tous les membres de sa famille étaient des leurs et de l'autre côté de la barrière, dorénavant et plus grand chose ne les reliait à elle, pire les Haruno la considéraient comme morte. A cette pensée les doigts de la jeune femme se serrèrent et la colère, la peine et la haine se mêlaient dans son esprit, tout cela lui fit dégager des ondes négatives très fortes qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues d'une certaine personne.

Étrangement plus les générations d'humains modifiés se succédaient plus ceux-ci se perfectionnaient mais aussi perdaient le peu d'humanité qu'ils avaient, chaque opération les faisaient devenir plus parfaits mais aussi plus robotiques, froids et presque complètement dénué de ressenti. Mais un fait étrange avait été constaté sur la dernière génération, leurs capteurs étaient devenus si sensibles qu'ils réagissaient parfois aux émotions fortes que dégageaient les humains, plus celle-ci était intense et plus il avait de chance de la capter. Itachi Uchiwa faisait partie de ces cas-là à son plus grand malheur!

Pour lui venir dans un quartier ou un lieu ou fourmillait un nombre même restreint d'humains était synonyme quelque fois de calvaire et pour cause! Parfois certaine émotion forte l'atteignait et son corps la reproduisait heureusement ayant un self control plutôt impressionnant, il arrivait en général à se fermer complètement à ce genre de ressenti et ne pas trop laisser paraître son trouble. Mais parfois à quelques exceptions près cela générait chez lui des comportements étranges et complètement absurdes, surtout si la personne était proche de lui. Encore heureux pour Itachi sa famille étant aussi transhumaine, ce genre de cas restait relativement rare.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il put facilement repérer la seule humaine présente dans le coin quand il sentit ces yeux s'humidifier ainsi qu'une rage sourde l'envahir, ses mains faillirent en lâcher le tasse qu'il tenait. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arriver de ressentir aussi fortement de tels sentiments et en être aussi perturbé.

De son regard d'encre il scanna la salle et finalement s'arrêta sur une jeune femme la tête dans les mains, c'est d'elle que provenait ces perturbations si fortes. Sa chevelure étrangement rose la distinguait des autres, cette couleur c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sur quelqu'un, il se dit que seule une humaine non modifiée pouvait avoir des cheveux d'une couleur si peu commune. Certaines couleurs étaient bannies pour faire plus esthétique et naturel, les teintes criardes et voyantes comme celle-là étaient donc proscrites.

Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire et après quelques tergiversations, décida de s'approcher d'elle provoquant un certain étonnement de la part de ses condisciples. Rare était ceux de son rang qui s'abaissait à côtoyer un être non modifié, la différence était trop grande et malgré le fait que les transhumains étaient pour la plupart pacifistes et dénué de sentiments comme la jalousie, l'égoïsme ou autres sentiments jugés négatifs, pour les humains c'était autre chose. La cohabitation difficile avait peu à peu à mener la société konohatienne à muter en deux grandes classes mais surtout depuis que plusieurs transhumains furent assassinés violemment, le gouffre s'était agrandi et maintenant tout était fait pour qu'ils soient le moins possibles en contact entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Sakura cru hallucinée... Un des leurs avaient daigner venir vers elle et la toisait de son regard neutre sauf qu'en s'y attardant quelque chose clochait, pourquoi avait-il les yeux aussi brillants. Et puis sa tête lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi.

Sa voix grave et métallique la sorti de sa contemplation :

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?_

Une fois cette question posée, Itachi sentit tout de suite l'hostilité de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, l'assaillir par ondes violentes. Il ne savait pas d'abord comment s'y prend puis s'était dit autant le faire partir d'ici. Un regard vert clair le dardait méchamment et sa réponse fut des plus étrange et n'eut rien avoir avec ce qu'il lui avait demander.

_-Je sais qui tu es, je te reconnais... Tu es un Uchiwa, je crois que tu fais partie de ceux que je hais le plus de ta foutue catégorie!_

Elle cracha la fin de sa phrase et se releva prestement plantant là le brun qui était légèrement étonné par sa réaction et par ce regard vert. Il savait un bon nombre de survivants hostiles à eux mais à ce point. Mais ne cherchant pas plus loin, l'ébène se dit que ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru et retourna près de ces amis qu'ils l'attendaient d'un pas nonchalant.

Pour Sakura, après la colère ce fut un tsunami de larmes rageuses qui la prit, elle se demandait aussi pourquoi cet type l'avait aborder surtout un des leurs. Mais aussi si son cerveau ne l'avait pas abuser, voir des larmes dans des yeux censés être vides et froids étaient presque traumatisants. n'étaient-ils pas censé être des corps robotiques n'ayant plus rien d'humains si ce n'est l'apparence?

C'est avec toute ces questions dans la tête que la rose décida de se rendre chez la seule personne qui lui restait et qui représentait à présent sa seule famille: Ino Yamanaka. Cette jeune blonde de 20 ans avait comme elle résisté et échappée aux modifications ainsi que sa famille, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares clans à avoir refuser catégoriquement cela.

L'immeuble dans lequel ce clan résidait était tout à fait spécial et sur toute sa hauteur, se dessinaient des bulles en verre se succédant les une aux autres, le tout était recouvert de parterre de verdure et de fleurs, c'était un prototype d'habitation en phase de devenir une norme car il permettait d'optimiser l'espace de vie mais aussi d'absorber la pollution de plus en plus présente sur Konoha. Et l'intérieur abritait dans certaines bulles des parcelles de terres cultivées, les Yamanaka étaient devenus la seule et unique famille qui produisait des plantes médicinales et des fleurs, vestiges d'une époque révolue...

Quand la rose put rentrer dans la demeure, une odeur forte de diverses fleurs et autres herbes vint lui chatouiller le nez à force de venir ici aussi souvent, elle pouvait supporter cela sans éternuer toute les cinq secondes. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent refuge dans une des serres, la mère d'Ino étant fort intrusive et curieuse, rien ne lui échappait ou presque.

_-Eh bien Saku que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, ça fait un petit moment déjà que je ne t'avais pas vu._

_-Ino ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vue._ Releva son amie l'air un peu affligée par l'exagération de la jeune femme.

_-Ben quoi j'y peux rien moi si tu m'as manquer et puis c'est à qui que je peux raconter tout mes potins et secrets sans qu'on me rabroue, en plus je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'ai vu ce matin..._ Pleurnicha la blonde qui était partie sur sa lancé.

Pour toute réponse Sakura soupira et attrapa sa tasse de thé et la sirota tranquillement tout en écoutant son amie qui s'était lancée dans un laïus sur les lois stupides édictés par eux, un silence s'installa quelques instants ou la blonde s'arrêta pour aussi boire sa tasse mais il fut briser par la rose elle même :

_-J'ai plus de boulot..._

_-Quoi!? Mais et..._

Ino venait de recracher ce qu'elle avait avalée, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cela. Mais comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, la rose lui coupa la parole en déclarant ceci :

_-Et un des leurs m'abordé..._

La Yamanaka dévisageait longuement son amie, ça faisait beaucoup trop en un coup, perdre son boulot alors qu'elle y avait consacrer des années et fait des études de médecine dans l'espoir d'accéder un jour à ce poste convoité malgré son statut, devait déjà bien entamer le mental de Sakura. Mais qu'une de ces créatures qu'elle haïssait lui parle c'était peut -être la chose de trop! En attestait ce calme anormal, d'habitude elle aurait du crier et s'énerver mais là rien et ça la blonde trouvait cela louche voir inquiétant.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, il te voulait quoi?_

_-Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et j'ai reconnu un Uchiwa._

_-Quoi mais t'es sur que tu n'as pas rêver?!_

La rose hocha la tête en signe de négation et Ino fit des gros yeux, n'y croyant pas.

_-C'est impossible enfin, les Uchiwas n'aiment pas et méprisent les humains, c'est à cause d'eux si..._

_-Je sais!_

_-Il était comment?_

_-Peau diaphane, cheveux longs et noirs, yeux noirs et vides, mince, taille moyenne ..._ Récita d'une voix morne Sakura qui semblait un peu déroutée par cet interrogatoire. Elle se tut en voyant Ino blêmir et la regarder comme-ci elle était folle ou avait dit un mensonge plus gros qu'elle.

_-J'ai dis quoi de mal?_

_-C'est pas possible ça veut dire que c'est Itachi Uchiwa qui t'a parlé._

_-Et ça fait quoi que ce soit lui ou un autre?_ Releva la rose l'air blasée en haussant les épaules, les réactions excessives d'Ino commençait à légèrement lui taper sur les nerfs.

_-Mais tu te rends pas compte, tu as rencontrer celui dont tout le monde parle et qui est intouchable, t'as pas vu sur tous les écrans de la ville!_

_-De toute façon pour moi ils sont tous pareils..._

_-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il soit venu te parler mais aussi génial! Peut-être que tu lui as taper dan l'œil!_ Releva celle-ci en proie à une vive excitation.

_-Ino! Dis pas de conneries s'il te plait..._ Déplora la rose vaincue.

Sakura soupira bruyamment, irrécupérable ça convenait bien à Ino pour certaines choses, notamment ce qui constituait les romances impossibles ou les histoires genre contes de fées, étrangement la blonde croyait à cela dur comme fer, au plus grand désarroi de la rose, surtout que celle-ci s'était mise en tête de lui trouver son âme sœur.

°°°ooo°°°

A l'autre bout de ville, un certain brun avait trouvé refuge chez lui ou plutôt dans le manoir familial, le domaine Uchiwa était avec celui des Hyuga les derniers vestiges de maisons traditionnelles japonaises, cela faisait un contraste étrange avec ce qui les entourait. C'était clan le plus vieux et le plus influent de Konoha avec les Hyuga et cela se voyait, il suffisait d'entrer dans leur manoir imposant pour le constater tout y était arrangé avec luxe, goût mais aussi démontrait une certaine richesse bien que sobrement mis en avant. La technologie était aussi omniprésente faisant un étrange mélange d'ancien et de nouveau.

Itachi avait finalement décider de revenir chez lui surtout qu'après avoir envoyé paître une humaine, il avait du faire face aux avances des quelques rares filles de sa condition mais aussi des humaines qui osaient l'approcher, cela l'ennuyait autant que ça l'étonnait. Lui et son frère cadet étaient devenus en quelques années des aimants à groupies à leur plus grand malheur enfin surtout pour son cadet, à croire que malgré les opérations et autres modifications génétiques de rigueur, certaines tares restaient.

Son meilleur ami Shisui le charriait souvent en lui disant qu'il avait du être vachement atteint ou modifié pour ne pas profiter de sa chance, voir qu'on l'avait rendu asexué pour ne jamais vouloir toucher une fille ou même un mec. En parlant de lui d'après ce qu'il voyait celui-ci semblait très occupé à visiter en profondeur la bouche de sa petite amie voir lui nettoyer les amygdales...

Itachi préférait s'éclipser discrètement, la dernière fois que ses deux-là étaient occupé, le brun se demandait quel tour son corps lui jouait et si certains de ses circuits ne disjonctaient pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils faisaient qui le gênait mais plutôt les réactions que ça générait chez lui, c'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'il avait découvert le problème dont il souffrait. Car Shisui ne faisant rien comme tout le monde, n'avait trouver rien de mieux que d'avoir une petite amie non modifiée et donc humaine.

Et ça le brun l'avait bien remarqué surtout quand il s'était retrouvé à ressentir la même chose qu'elle alors que le couple était très occupé, leurs gémissements le renseignant très clairement sur ce qui se passait... Cela l'avait plus troublé qu'autre chose et il avait finit par perdre le contrôle de lui même, cette expérience lui déplut au plus haut point.

Il faut dire que pour un Uchiwa s'était vraiment gênant et sa fierté en prenait un coup. Normalement on lui avait conférer dès la naissance une nature calme et un caractère assez froid et détaché capable de se rendre hermétique aux autres et une personnalité qui en impose en somme tout ce qu'un bon Uchiwa devait être alors se retrouvé d'un coup à l'opposé de cela devenait déroutant voir effrayant.

Le brun avait réussi à arriver à destination: sa chambre des plus luxueuse, la pièce était grande et lumineuse, dans des tons, noir, bleu nuit et beige décoré sobrement mais tout de même confortable et respirant l'abondance. Tout en enclenchant sa station ou trônait son smartphone dernière génération, il se mit à repenser à cette humaine à la chevelure étrange, elle semblait le connaitre mais aussi avoir des griefs contre lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait des êtres non modifiés qui en avaient après lui mais jusqu'à présent ça ne le concernait pas directement, c'était surtout à cause de ce que son nom représentait. Une musique électronique et sourde baignait la pièce au moins cela lui éviterait d'entendre des choses indésirables se dit-il...

Pour Sakura, l'après midi avait été longue, entre sa meilleure amie, ses histoires de cœur et ses potins, et ses recherches d'emploi infructueuses, la jeune femme en avait marre. Ino avait apparemment flashé sur un certain Kiba, la rose connaissait ce nom vaguement la seule chose qu'elle retint du discours de sa blonde d'amie fut qu'il était modifié et donc d'un autre monde qu'elle. Que dans son clan tous les membres Inuzuka possédait des canines et un odorat aussi sensible et développé qu'un chien. La perspective que son amie tombe amoureuse et finisse par se pâmer devant un transhumain l'inquiétait, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme souffre ou soit rejetée, la pauvre était contrairement à elle, fleur bleue et trop romantique à son goût et dans la société actuelle ça n'existait plus de telles valeurs.

Elle soupira et préféra se concentrer sur un autre problème majeur : il lui fallait un nouveau job, les ryos n'allaient pas tomber tout seul dans sa poche. Demain étant un autre jour et la soirée commençant à approcher, Sakura se dit que cette corvée serait pour le lendemain et qu'un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien, c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle prit le chemin de son chez elle.

L'appartement de la jeune femme était petit, très! Composé d'une pièce faisant office de salon, chambre, salle à manger, une micro cuisine lui permettait de se faire à peu près à manger correctement et une salle de bain tout aussi petite avec une douche, voilà en quoi consistait son lieu de vie. Le confort n'y était pas des meilleurs, des tuyaux fuyaient, les murs étaient trop fins et laissaient filtrer tous les sons. Puis sa salle de bain était envahie d'une sorte d'algue verdâtre signe d'une trop grande humidité en gros c'était un logement presque miteux mais sa condition ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se payer plus que ça.

Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer, une boule de poils rousses lui fonça dessus en ronronnant, la rose la prit dans ses bras. Tsuki, c'est ainsi que Sakura avait baptisée son chat car c'est un jour de pleine lune qu'elle avait trouver ce chaton abandonné, depuis il ne la quittait plus et malgré l'interdiction de posséder des animaux, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de le garder. Elle se fit à manger et aussi pour son protégé et une fois cela fait et son futon sorti, la rose s'effondra dessus pour s'endormir très vite, son chat collé contre elle.

°°°ooo°°°

Un matin de plus sur Konoha, un de plus ou le jour est ensoleillé et baigné d'une lumière radieuse...

Ressemblant au jour précédent, la vie d'une humaine normale n'était qu'une suite successive de journées redondantes et peu amusantes, un quotidien plutôt gris malgré ce soleil éclatant. Pourtant le hasard en avait décidé autrement pour Sakura, une annonce et un vieil exemplaire de journal allait changer sa vie mais pas que la sienne...

Alors que pour d'autre le matin était à l'image de ce soleil, Itachi sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé dans un silence presque religieux et à part le chant de quelques oiseaux rien ne perturbait cela. C'était son moment préféré de la journée ou il pouvait avoir un moment de paix ou rien n'y personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer ou lui demander quelque chose. Debout près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin luxuriant, le jeune homme semblait se perdre dans cette contemplation.

Vêtu d'un haut aussi sombre que ses cheveux ou trônait fièrement l'insigne Uchiwa. Il était le prototype parfait de la beauté froide ou inaccessible et la fierté de son clan. En attestait son profil quasi parfait, sa peau diaphane presque transparente, des yeux et des cheveux noirs caractéristiques physiques de ceux du même sang que lui. Mais cette perfection avait un lourd tribu... Son clan était celui le plus modifié de Konoha en attestait cette marque en partie caché dans la partie droite de sa nuque : quatre virgules stylisés signe de ses modifications plus il y en avait et plus son propriétaire était modifié.

C'était aussi eux les Uchiwa qui avaient imposé cette loi devenue maintenant norme et standard. Tous les grands clans hormis les Yamanaka avaient acceptés voyant un intérêt dans un tel procédé et tous avaient des attributs modifiés de façon plus ou moins fortes, ceux y étant le plus sceptiques avaient essayer avec beaucoup de réticence comme les Namikaze ou les Aburame ils faisaient partie des moins convaincus et avaient subit très peu de changement ou augmentation physique. Alors qu'à l'opposé les Hyuga et les Uchiwa semblaient se faire une concurrence à qui aurait l'enfant le plus parfait et le plus modifié. Itachi et Sasuke étaient le fruit de cette bataille car même leur caractère et personnalité d'origine avait été modifié entraînant des rejets et des réactions étranges comme-ci leur personnalité originelle voulait refaire surface ou rejetait ce qu'on leur avait implanté voir la faisait déraillé...

Les conséquence désastreuses se révélaient maintenant passé une certaine période que personne n'expliquait: l'aîné Uchiwa avait développé ce phénomène étrange de mimétisme et d'hyperémotivité, son cadet était devenu étrangement lunatique avec des tendances perverses que personne ne lui avait connu jusqu'alors. Pour les Hyuga le même genre de phénomène était apparu : Hinata l'aîné avait développée un bégaiement handicapant et une timidité à la limite de la phobie sociale alors que sa cadette semblait en proie a des bouffées mégalomanes et égocentriques ainsi que des tendances mythomanes. Tout cela était tu pour ne pas effrayer le reste de la population.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, ce moment de sérénité fut brisé par une apparition rose et soudaine et des bruits de vaisselle qu'on rangeait... Itachi reconnut sans peine l'humaine qu'il avait fait fuir, il y a deux semaines dans ce café branché. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, son regard d'encre la fixait intensément et la rose faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pas pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant de cette maison ou tout ou presque lui filait la chair de poule.

Finalement ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en la questionnant :

_-Qui es-tu et qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler._

Elle lui répondit en ne daignant pas lui adresser un seul regard gardant obstinément les yeux vers le sol tout en continuant ses tâches de rangement. L'Uchiwa se demandait ou était passé la jeune humaine hargneuse qui lui avait presque criée dessus et le méprisait, elle semblait s'être métamorphosée en une chose docile et cela lui faisait bizarre mais il ne le savait pas trop pourquoi lui même.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer plus que ça, le brun parti en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner quelques éclaircissements, sa mère surement! Mikoto Uchiwa était connue pour avoir des lubies spéciales parfois et quant elle voulait quelque chose son mari ne pouvait que lui obéir sous peine d'être harceler pendant des semaines voir plus jusqu'à obtention de son du. Ce comportement n'était en rien uchiwesque mais bizarrement était toléré par son glacial époux qui n'y voyait rien à redire, cela faisait partie de son charme d'après lui.

Sakura de son côté respirait un peu plus depuis que l'un de ses "êtres" n'étaient plus dans son espace vital, quelle folie lui avait prise d'accepter ce job, elle le savait l'argent, son frigo vide et la menace de finir sans rien. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc en terrain ennemi et du côté obscur de la force ce qui ne l'enchantait absolument pas, sa nouvelle employeuse semblait fantasque et pas tellement modifiée c'est ce qu'elle avait cru au premier abord... Sauf que sa beauté n'avait rien de naturel et l'effrayait et ne parlons pas de son comportement! La rose se disait que cette femme avait du griller quelques uns de ces circuits ajoutés pour être si lunatique idem pour le plus jeune des frères qui l'avait d'abord dévisagée comme une martienne sans un mot, puis raillée sur ces cheveux et finalement traitée avec autant de respect qu'un chewing-gum gum collé à la semelle de sa chaussure. Tout était trop bizarre ici et trop lisse, trop grand, trop luxueux, trop... Trop! Elle se demandait un instant si sa santé mentale n'allait pas en prendre un coup à côtoyer des gens aussi étranges.

De son côté l'aîné avait réussi à trouver sa mère dans une partie éloignée de leur manoir, elle était en grande discussion avec sa confidente et amie : Kushina Namikaze, le jeune homme avait reconnu de loin sa chevelure des plus flamboyante, il s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante vers les deux femmes.

_-Tachi-kun qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

_-Je te cherchai Oka-san..._

_-Pourquoi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

_-Je me demandais juste qui était cette fille aux cheveux roses?_

_- C'est Sakura, une jeune fille que j'ai engagée pour m'aider et me seconder dans certaines tâches, elle a des connaissances très intéressantes en pâtisserie et botanique et elle pourra m'aider aussi pour le jardin, tu sais bien que je commence à devenir vieille pour certains travaux._

Le brun soupira, sa mère était une fanatique de jardinage en attestait le jardin magnifique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, tout elle avait tout supervisée dedans voulant quelque chose digne de ce nom, prenant même part parfois aux travaux . Ce jardin était un mélange de tradition japonaise et de jardin anglais, cela lui conférait un mélange particulier mais harmonieux.

-_C'est une humaine..._

_-Et alors en quoi cela te dérange-t-il?_

C'était la voix de Kushina qui se fit entendre, elle même était très peu modifiée sa chevelure rouge sang en était la preuve. Son corps n'avait pas ce teint si blanc propre aux humains modifiés mais était légèrement bronzé, seul un tatouage en forme d'éclair à son poignet montrait la seule et unique modification qu'elle avait fait c'était au niveau génétique mais c'était plus pour éviter la transmission de maladies graves ou d'autres problèmes du genre. Physiquement la rouge n'était pas différente des humains.

_-En rien ça m'est égal..._

Il tourna les talons, l'air indifférent, préférant ne pas chercher la Namikaze, celle-ci était connue pour son caractère explosif qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge d'après son époux. Et puis il se voyait mal expliquer à sa mère et sa meilleure amie, qu'une humaine le déstabilisait...

Mikoto soupirait et affichait un air désolé, croyant que son fils était hostile à cette jeune fille qui pourtant lui paraissait plutôt sympathique bien que craintive.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure qu'il finira par l'accepter..._

_°°°ooo°°°_

La cohabitation se passait à peu près bien mise à part qu'Itachi évitait le plus possible la rose, s'étant rendu compte qu'avec elle le phénomène s'amplifiait et avait atteint un niveau autre, il ressentait ces émotions bien plus fortement mais il devait faire face maintenant à ces propres émotions très souvent générer au contact de la jeune femme. Il n'en avait cette fois parler à personne, essayant le plus possible de gérer son corps et tout ce par quoi il était assailli. Mais gérer plusieurs années de sentiments refoulés n'était pas une mince affaire encore moins si on vous avait appris à ne jamais rien montrer ou laisser paraître de vos émotions...

Il lui arrivait de se sentir bizarre en présence de Sakura comme troublé et puis il avait remarque que celle-ci semblait rechercher sa compagnie et avait moins peur de lui. Ce constat le troublait et peu à peu, il en était venu à avoir carrément des pensées et des envies peu catholiques voir imagés qui lui envahissaient l'esprit.

Il faut dire que la jeune femme ne correspondait en rien aux canons en vigueur chez les femmes transhumaines, la plupart étaient très minces avec très peu de hanches mais une poitrine conséquente, tout cela donnait une silhouette bien loin du naturel et presque difforme pour certaines. La rose elle possédait l'inverse des hanches plus large une taille fine et une poitrine normale, sa silhouette donnait à penser aux courbes d'une guitare, cela donnait quelque chose de plus naturel mais aussi plus généreux. Et le brun semblait plus réceptif qu'il ne le croyait à cela...

Sakura, elle a force de côtoyer les Uchiwa et leur différent type physique, trouvait justifié le fait que l'aîné soit celui qui ressorte du lot, elle avait remarquée malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi modifié, que le brun n'en restait pas moins attirant malgré parfois une certaine crainte qu'il lui inspirait. De plus à force de se frotter à l'aura froide et dure du père et celle instable du plus jeune des frère, la rose en était venu à préféré côtoyer l'aîné qui lui semblait celui le plus calme et apaisant bien que déstabilisant à sa façon...

Ce n'était pas tant son comportement qui la troublait mais plutôt son physique et surtout son fichu regard noir, les rares fois ou la rose s'était noyée dedans elle avait l'impression d'être happée par le vide et que tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus. De rage la jeune femme secoua la tête pour se reprendre, voilà qu'elle faisait comme Ino, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'amourache d'un des leurs, à part souffrir ou se faire rejeter, ça n'en valait même pas la peine, pire il n'y aurait rien, un fossé les séparait et à part un rejet c'est tout ce qu'elle y gagnerai!

La fatigue la submergeait de plus en plus ces temps-ci, sa patronne ne la ménageait pas vraiment et était même hyper active et puis depuis quelques jours la rose ne se sentait pas très bien mais sa paie ne lui donnait pas trop les moyens de se payer un médecin. Elle se dit qu'elle repasserait chez Ino, celle-ci lui donnerait quelques plantes médicinales qui feraient l'affaire.

Voilà en gros les pensées de la jeune femme en ce moment alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un robot ménager sophistiqué en pestant dessus, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarque que quelqu'un la regardait depuis quelques minutes... Autour d'elle régnait un désordre monstre, un paquet de farine gisait ouvert ainsi que d'autres ingrédients qui avaient atterrit un peu partout sur le plan de travail et le sol. Il semblait que la rose ait voulu cuisiner quelque chose et essayait de faire fonctionner un robot ménager, seulement ces connaissances là dedans se cantonnaient à savoir faire aller un mixer pas un truc hyper sophistiqué qui fait quatre tâches en même temps voir plus.

_-Mais c'est quoi ce truc à la con, ça ne marche même pas!_

Râlant contre la machine récalcitrante, elle n'entendit pas, ni ne vit quelqu'un qui entrait à l'instant même dans la cuisine.

_-Un problème?_

Elle reconnut sans peine à qui appartenait cette voix métallique et sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne encore moins lui. Le contenu de la machine finit par terre, répandant une joli nuage de farine et envoyant de la crème un peu partout.

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites là?_

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouver pour reprendre contenance devant lui, la rose n'aimait pas avoir l'air stupide ou dans l'embarras face à l'ébène, un sentiment d'infériorité la prenait à chaque fois mais surtout depuis quelques temps elle perdait souvent ces moyens quand l'aîné Uchiwa se trouvait dans les parages.

_-Tu as l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés..._ Déplora sa voix grave mais dénuée d'intonation particulière. Ses yeux fixèrent un instant l'état de la jeune femme face à lui, ainsi que le reste de la cuisine, se demandant si c'était normal un tel chancre pour si peu.

Son regard et son visage était toujours dénué d'expression du moins chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, cela lui fit se demander si il était vraiment apte à ressentir quelque chose, ce côté presque mécanique lui donnait un aspect aussi sympathique que la machine qu'elle malmenait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle le dévisageai quelques instants perplexe de part son initiative et finit par lui rétorquer:

_-Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider, ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, à moins que vous n'ayez des compétences en pâtisserie, ce qui m'étonnerai!_

Elle lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie, fière de sa réplique et recommença à s'acharner sur le robot récalcitrant. Mais Itachi ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher et Sakura se sentit rougir et lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand l'Uchiwa se trouva dans son dos à peine quelques centimètres les séparant.

Il attrapa le tout et remit correctement en place les pièces qu'il fallait, la frôlant à plusieurs reprises. Le pire fut quand il lui prit des mains le bol qui contenait un restant de sa préparation, elle crut défaillir au contact de sa peau. Elle du se reprendre pour entendre les explications pour faire aller ce stupide robot. C'était la troisième fois qu'il l'abordait et à chaque fois c'était pire, l'Haruno cru avoir rencontrer le troisième type et se dit qu'elle pouvait un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi même des humaines se pâmaient devant certains transhumains surtout si ils étaient tous du même genre...

_-Au fait tu as de la crème dans les cheveux et de la farine sur toi..._ Ajouta l'ébène avant de partir en souriant légèrement, faisant rougir Sakura violemment et même jurer dans sa barbe à voix basse.

Pour l'Uchiwa venir à sa rencontre était une sorte de test et un moyen de se confronter à son problème, il l'avait retourner dans tous les sens et cela venait en partie d'elle, il se dit alors qu'en la fréquentant, il pourrait mieux se contrôler voir étudier ses comportements aussi pour mieux appréhender les siens. Ce que l'ébène n'avait pas prévu c'est de se sentir si fébrile à son contact et d'avoir des envies étranges comme vouloir lui toucher les cheveux ou de la serrer contre lui ou sentir son parfum. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la tendresse et ne parlons pas du reste, ce genre de comportement n'était pas vraiment inscrit dans ces gènes, ni ses mœurs encore moins dans ces circuits...

°°°ooo°°°

* * *

_Uhuh cet os sera en trois partie si pas même quatre car il est assez long. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal et j'avoue que j'attends quelques critiques constructives et avis car j'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le pairing Ita/Saku et j'espère que ça plaira et ne sera pas trop nul car c'est un pairing que j'aime beaucoup mais qui n'est pas souvent bien exploité je trouve.^-^"_

_La suite arrivera rapidement car elle est déjà écrite, il manque juste quelques modifs et vérification pour voir si il n' y a pas de fautes majeures ou de tournures de phrases trop étranges, perfectionnisme quand tu nous tiens.-_-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen:**_ Merci pour ta review et la suite la voici en espérant qu'elle te plaise.:)_

**Malielle:**_Ta review m'a fait plaisir et contente que mon histoire ai éveillée ton intérêt.:) Le Ita/Saku n'est pas assez présent dans les fics en français, je trouve donc je voulais en faire un digne de ce nom et aussi pour le genre sci fi qui est peut usité hélas.. J'ai été voir ta référence et j'ai halluciné car je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler de Uglies, pretties, Specials, ça ressemble un peu à mon histoire en effet, je sens que je vais me le procurer!*_*_

**LayaCaldin**: _Merci à toi pour ta review et la suite est là et le reste en cours d'écriture.;)_

* * *

_-Dis Ino, tu crois qu'un transhumain peut ressentir quelque chose?_

La blonde faillit faire tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait en main et dévisagea quelques instants perplexe la rose.

_-Sakura, tu es sur que ça va?_

_-Oui pourquoi?_

_-Non rien..._

La jeune femme était entrain de préparer un remède pour son amie qui avait le teint fort pâle, les traits tirés et légèrement amaigris, la Yamanaka se doutait qu'elle devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa nouvelle patronne, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs hallucinée quand elle sut qui employait l'Haruno.

_-Oui, je suppose tous ne sont pas aussi transformés que les Uchiwa..._

La rose soupira et se dit que c'était idiot de penser à cela, il fallait qu'elle se retire cette idée stupide de la tête.

_-Tu crois qu'une humaine peut en faire dérailler un?_

Cette fois, la jeune femme face à elle lâcha sa cuillère et la mixture qu'elle préparait et scruta son amie avec une attention soutenue.

_-Sakura ne me dis pas que..._

_-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!_ S'exclama celle-ci en rougissant l'air légèrement énervé, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

_-Tu ne sais pas mentir, grand front!_ Lui rétorqua en riant et en la taquinant la blonde tout en reprenant ses mesures et ses mélanges.

-...

La rose préféra se taire pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus, mais sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

_-C'est qui dis moi?_

-_Personne et qui te dis que je suis amoureuse d'abord hein!_ S'énerva Sakura, visiblement, elle se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu garder ses questionnements pseudos philosophiques pour elle même plutôt que s'en ouvrir à Ino.

_-Tu te grilles toute seule en plus! Aller dis moi c'est qui, lequel des Uchiwa te plait? Note qu'à ta place, j'aurai flasher aussi, ils sont quand même super beaux c'est presque inhumain de l'être autant..._

_-L'aîné mais en même temps il me fait peur comme tu le dis si bien c'est inhumain et ce qu'il dégage, l'est aussi, il est trop... Parfait! C'est limite suspect en fait._ Déplora la jeune femme en soupirant.

Ino siffla d'admiration et regarda l'Haruno avec compassion.

_-Tu as choisis celui le plus difficile à aborder, pas étonnant aussi, les rares filles qui ont osé l'approcher, ont été remballés assez vertement parait-il, on le taxe même d'asexué et puis d'après ce qu'on dit ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut le fréquenter._ Continua la blonde, toutes à ses mélanges et mesures.

_-Alors raison de plus que je ne me fasse pas d'illusion..._

_-Ça dépend, regardes-moi avec Kiba, ça marche._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle et l'Inuzuka filaient un parfait amour, au plus grand étonnement de certains mais surtout au grand dam de leur clan respectif! Pourtant ils semblaient avoir accepté d'un accord tacite cette relation qualifiée d'étrange et non approprié.

_-Oui mais toi, ton Kiba on le taxe ni d'asocial, ni de glaçon encore moins d'asexué ou que sais-je..._ Déplora Sakura défaitiste

_-Tu sais les rumeurs et on dits..._ Rajouta Ino en haussant les épaules, celle-ci semblait trouver cela tout aussi stupide voir absurde.

_-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de m'illusionner! Lui fait partie de cette classe bizarre et supérieure alors que moi ben voilà quoi, un monde nous sépare..._

_-Ne soit pas si défaitiste Saku, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer et puis tu n'as qu'à tenter quelque chose tu sauras tout de suite si il est si impassible qu'on le prétend... _Rétorqua la blonde en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

Elle ne récolta qu'un juron, des protestations ainsi que des rougissements de sa part, préférant abandonner le sujet pour ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise Sakura, elle lui tendit une fiole verte pour détourner le sujet. La rose l'attrapa et la cacha bien vite dans son fourre-tout beige immense et rapiécé. Les médecines parallèles étaient réprimandées sévèrement par le conseil de Konoha qui les jugeait obsolète et dangereuse pourtant bon nombre de soins étaient hors de prix pour la population normale d'ou l'émergence d'un circuit clandestin parfois douteux...

°°°ooo°°°

Sakura n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille possible même dans ses délires les plus fous... Elle toucha ses lèvres et se recroquevilla sur elle même adossé contre la porte de son minuscule appartement. Encore chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'était pas sure que ça soit réel même pourtant il lui semblait que ce matin était un jour comme un autre.

Elle était arrivée à la demeure Uchiwa sans grande entrain comme presque tous les jours, sa patronne semblait avoir un semblant d'affection pour elle et la jeune femme devait souvent l'accompagner dans tel endroit ou magasin ce qui ne l'enchantait pas tellement le pire fut quand Mikoto Uchiwa décréta qu'aujourd'hui Sakura serait son mannequin personnel car parait-il elle était très jolie... A part lui arracher des rougeurs cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à la rose voir la mettait carrément mal à l'aise mais celle-ci s'était exécutée pour faire plaisir et puis après tout pourquoi pas. Même si au début cela la terrorisait presque, elle avait finalement pris plaisir à essayer diverses étoffes et habits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et dans des matières nobles, il fallait dire que sa supérieur avait très bon goût et un talent certain en ce qui concernait la couture.

Elle avait d'ailleurs héritée d'une jolie robe en mousseline vaporeuse, dans des tons beiges-rosés qui selon Mikoto lui allait à ravir, la rose avait d'abord refusée énergiquement mais avait céder devant l'instance avec laquelle sa patronne voulait qu'elle accepte son présent.

La robe en question la mettait en valeur lui donnant une allure sage mais tout en faisant ressortir ses jolies jambes et se mariait à merveille avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Sakura se sentait un peu mal à l'aise bien que plutôt jolie, c'était la première fois qu'elle revêtait ce genre de robe qui faisait un peu princesse avec ce tissu vaporeux et doux.

Elle se dirigeait vers un endroit ou en temps normal on lui avait interdit d'aller, en fait sa course consistait à trouver et prévenir l'aîné Uchiwa que sa mère le chargeait d'une mission urgente pour l'anniversaire de son petit frère, liste de choses à l'appui! On l'avait à peine informer plus que ça sur la teneur de cette fameuse mission mais c'était présentement le cadet des soucis de Sakura qui voyait surtout là un acharnement du destin pour vouloir à tout prix qu'elle voit Itachi. D'après sa mère, il avait tendance à rester très souvent retrancher dans sa chambre quand il n'était pas sorti quelque part ou fourrer chez un de ces amis.

Arrivée devant la porte de la tanière du brun, une appréhension soudaine prit la jeune femme, elle avait peur qu'il l'envoie paître ou quelque chose du genre, il se comportait étrangement et semblait tout faire pour mettre une distance entre elle et lui même. Et malgré qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais cela faisait quelque chose à la rose, elle avait l'impression que sa condition la rendait repoussante à ces yeux. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un était là et la dévisageait depuis quelques minutes alors qu'elle avait la tête appuyée contre la porte.

_-Tu cherches quelque chose?_

Gênée Sakura se retourne vers la voix qui l'interpellait et reconnut un garçon à la chevelure bouclée et en bataille d'un noir propre aux Uchiwa, elle se souvint l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Itachi. Shushiu, Sishui, Shisu, un truc du genre se dit-elle... Son nom par contre ne lui revenait pas trop...

_-Euh oui, en fait on m'a demander de faire passer un message à Itachi peut-être que vous..._

Elle serra avec appréhension le bout de papier qui tenait dans ses mains mais fut couper dans sa tirade.

_-Si tu restes là devant planté tu ne sauras pas lui transmettre, tu sais, vas y il est là!_

Sakura oublia sa gêne et dévisageait perplexe celui qui lui faisait face, un malaise grandissant la prenait, elle ne rêvait pas il souriait et cet éclat malicieux dans ces yeux ne lui disaient rien qui vaille encore moins son regard trop perçant pour un transhumain. Comme-ci il cherchait à la pousser lui aussi à voir absolument le brun. La rose se crut maudite par le restant de la famille Uchiwa, résignée elle toqua à la porte et attendit alors qu'une puissante migraine commençait à lui tenailler la tête.

Entre temps celui qui lui avait adressé la parole n'était plu là ce qui la soulagea tout de même un peu. Cinq minutes, dix, personne ne répondit peut-être que finalement la chance ne voulait pas qu'ils se croisent... Elle s'adossa à la porte ayant au préalable fait glisser la missive qu'elle tenait en dessous. La fatigue la prenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et ce n'est pas ses migraines et sa toux qui l'aidait mais tant pis elle devait faire avec, les plantes médicinales devaient ne pas faire assez effet.

Alors qu'elle reposait sa tête douloureuse sur la porte en fermant les yeux, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sakura finit étaler par terre, sa robe à moitié relevée sur elle...

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'atterrir par terre et que l'Uchiwa la toisait se demandant surement le pourquoi de sa présence, une fois le tout remis en place dans sa cervelle, la jeune femme se releva prestement, rouge de gêne et honteuse puis remit sa robe en place maudissant celle-ci.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est?_

Sakura se rendit alors compte de la tenue d'Itachi quand son regard dévia du bout de papier qu'il tenait en main à lui. Elle préféra détourna les yeux sous peine de mourir d'apoplexie à force de rougir, on n'avait pas idée d'aller ouvrir sa porte torse nu, il le faisait express c'est ce que ce dit la rose. Mais son cerveau avait quand même eu le temps d'enregistrer le fait qu'il était indéniablement bien foutu et musclé malgré sa minceur. Elle réussit tout de même à répondre malgré son trouble :

_-C'est... C'est une une,li, liste pour l'anniversaire de vôtre frère, vous devez achetez ce qu'il y a dessus._

Voilà qu'elle bégayait maintenant en essayant d'expliquer un truc aussi con, intérieurement la rose se gifla mentalement pour son attitude de potiche.

_-Hn._

Le brun dévisagea la jeune femme légèrement perplexe quelques instants, ce qui la mit encore plus dans l'embarras, son visage s'était maintenant paré d'un rouge presque flamboyant.

_-Tu es sure que ça va?_

Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre et s'avança vers elle, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à toucher son front. C'était le geste de trop pour Sakura qui voulut s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui, ce simple contact lui électrisait le corps et elle ne voulait surement pas se jeter sur lui ou commettre un geste stupide.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à partir, une quinte de toux violente la prit et la plia en deux, la stoppant net.

Ces poumons la brûlaient et la douleur lui arrachait quelques larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son corps allait les lui faire recracher mais alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre. Un étourdissement la prit et c'est de justesse que la rose sentit quelqu'un la retenir.

Dans un brouillard certain, surement du à la fièvre qui la prenait tout à coup, Sakura se laissa docilement faire par l'Uchiwa qui la fit asseoir sur son lit. Un courant d'air frais lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'être éloigné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix résonna à ses oreilles, comme nettement moins atone et trop proche selon elle.

_-Bois ça._ Lui ordonna -t-on.

Le contact d'un verre froid puis d'un liquide amer qu'elle menaça de recracher se fit sentir et c'est avec effort qu'elle le bu.

-_Ce n'est pas très bon mais tu devrais déjà aller un peu mieux d'ici quelques minutes._

Elle releva la tête et rencontra un regard noir moins vide qu'habituellement ou une lueur inquiète brillait, cela la perturba grandement. Ses joues déjà légèrement rosés le devinrent encore plus ce qui n'échappa guère à Itachi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait garder comme une distance de sécurité avec la rose, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une envie étrange de l'embrasser venait de lui traverser l'esprit et s'y imposait de plus en plus.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux moins forte pris la rose, sa tête lui tournait moins mais une sensation de flottement la prenait peu à peu, surement l'effet de ce qu'il lui avait donner mais son corps fut vite ramener à la réalité quand Sakura sentit un regard insistant sur elle...La voir aussi vulnérable et les joues en feu eu raison de l'Uchiwa qui ne contrôlait plus grand chose à ce qu'il ressentait, son esprit finit par succomber à l'envie qui le rongeait et lui dicta le reste. Soudainement elle sentit deux lèvres fraîches sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, la rose finit par s'agripper à celui qui était entrain de l'embrasser, son corps semblait soudain animé d'une vie propre et une chaleur intense commençait à se répandre dans ses entrailles. Itachi lui ne semblait pas près de vouloir lâcher la rose et la poussa même doucement mais surement à s'étendre sur le lit pour mieux prolonger l'échange.

Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme soit aussi réceptive, pensant plutôt qu'elle le repousserait. Il lâcha quelques instants sa bouche pour mieux scruter le visage de la rose,ses joues semblaient en feu, ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens ou divers sentiments semblaient se battre mais ou un désir flagrant s'y reflétait. Il plongea à nouveau sur ces lèvres lui laissant à peine le temps de se remettre, allant même jusqu'à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue et venir encore plus ravager sa bouche.

Sakura ne pensait plus, les seules choses qu'elle sentait était la bouche d'Itachi sur la sienne, sa langue qui caressait sa jumelle et ses mains légèrement baladeuses qui cherchaient à atteindre sa peau ou effleurait sa poitrine. Toutes ses sensations lui tournaient la tête et la rendait inapte à réfléchir seul le désir et l'envie la gouvernait. Elle se colla contre lui cherchant encore plus le contact et ses mains allèrent fourrager dans ces cheveux ébène.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Uchiwa ressentait du désir cela le surprit car normalement il lui fallait beaucoup pour que ce genre de chose arrive. Il y céda en attirant un peu plus la rose contre lui et la fit soupirer contre ses lèvres, son bas ventre avait une bosse conséquente qui butait contre le bassin de la rose et mimait peu à peu ce qui risquait de se passer dans peu de temps.

Les yeux fermés et le corps en feu, la jeune femme émit un gémissement distinct, lorsque le brun lui mordit la peau. Et tandis qu'il essayait de faire glisser le haut de sa robe pour profiter et goûter un peu plus à sa chaire tendre. Un coup à la porte suivi d'un raclement de gorge fit revenir brutalement sur terre les deux amants improvisés.

_-Herm, je voudrais pas te déranger Ita, mais Mikoto commençait à se demander si Sakura ne s'était pas perdue ou faite jeter..._

Tous les deux se figèrent mais la rose fut plus prompte à réagir, elle repoussa l'Uchiwa, et sorti du lit prestemment et faillit même finir face contre terre dans sa précipitation. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer et avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Sakura s'enfuit en courant le plus vite qu'elle put et s'arrêta le souffle court et erratique, une fois certaine d'avoir mis assez de distance entre elle même et cette fichue baraque selon ses pensées chaotiques... La jeune femme tenta de reprendre son souffle autant que possible, sa respiration chuintait un peu surement à cause de l'infection qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soigner. La rose jeta un coup d'œil et vit que sa course l'avait mener en dehors de la demeure Uchiwa, les énormes grilles et murs qui l'entouraient se dressaient devant elle.

Se rendant compte de l'état de sa robe, la jeune femme la remit convenablement en place se recomposant une tenue plus décente et repartie chez elle aussi vite que ses jambes la portèrent.

De son côté Itachi soupira longuement, le fait d'avoir été pris sur le fait l'énervait quelque peu, il gisait maintenant sur son lit, un bras lui cachant les yeux et les légères rougeurs qui coloraient ses pommettes, la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu c'est qu'on le surprenne de cette façon, même si c'était son meilleur ami. Alors que Sishui le contemplait d'un air mi-inquiet, mi perplexe, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de voir.

_-Tu es sur que ça va Itachou?_

_-Sishui..._

_-Hn?_

_-Dégages s'il te plait..._

N'insistant pas plus et sachant très bien que son ami ne devait pas être d'humeur à plaisanter, il tourna les talons et laissa seul, non sans oublier d'un peu le charrier :

_-Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques quand tu seras calmé..._

Il s'enfuit en courant tout en évitant un coussin de justesse, faisant soupirer une fois de plus Itachi de lassitude.

°°°ooo°°°

C'est ainsi que la rose resta cloîtrée chez elle pendant près d'une semaines sans retourner au manoir Uchiwa, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer si elle recroiserait l'aîné Uchiwa ce qui se passerait... La honte se partageait à la gêne mais aussi de la colère. Mais finalement le hasard prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir les réunir car Sakura du se résoudre à ouvrir le lendemain car on tambourinait à sa porte sans discontinuer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant elle vit le pourquoi de sa fuite et son malaise devant ses yeux. La jeune femme du se retenir au chambranle de sa porte, son corps ne semblait plus vouloir la soutenir et ce n'est pas la diète qu'elle venait de s'astreindre qui l'aiderait.

_-Que... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?_

Le regard éberluée de la rose allait d'Itachi à son ami inséparable qui l'accompagnait souvent ainsi qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas cachée derrière lui. C'est le plus grand des deux bruns qui prit la parole :

_-C'est déjà ça tu n'es pas morte, Mikoto-san s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi tu ne venais plus... Tu nous laisses entrer?_

_-Je n'ai pas été très bien les jours avant..._ Mentit à moitié Sakura, elle se décala et les laissa entrer dans son mini studio.

_-Pourquoi vous êtes là en fait?_ Demanda la rose toujours perplexe mais aussi mal à l'aise à cause d'Itachi dans son dos.

_-On ne sera pas de trop vu la liste de choses qu'on doit acheter et Mikoto a besoin de toi aussi pour certains préparatifs au manoir, on a l'ordre de te ramener avec nous._

Sakura dut donc se dépêcher de s'habiller et faire une toilette la plus rapide possible car le temps leur était compté semblait-il. Apparemment la maîtresse du manoir Uchiwa voulait qu'elle aussi participe et aide, sa présence était indispensable paraissait-il. Alors que Sakura se préparait, dans la pièce à côté les deux Uchiwa et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas attendait patiemment. Celle-ci tentait d'ailleurs d'apprivoiser le chat qui feulait méchamment et sortait les griffes.

_-Arrêtes tu va finir par te faire griffer, j'ai pas envie de te recoudre et te consoler après._ Déplora Sishui d'un air blasé en regardant faire sa petite amie.

_-Normalement les animaux m'adorent..._ Releva la jeune femme d'un air triste, celle-ci était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de banale à première vue, ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en couettes hautes lui donnaient un air innocent et sa démarche un côté enfantin, plus ses vêtements dans les tons roses et violets qui contrastaient fortement avec le noir et bleu foncé des deux Uchiwa.

_-C'est parce qu'il y a des transhumains, il ne les aime pas..._

La voix de Sakura provenait de la salle d'eau miniature d'ou s'échappait des vapeurs. Elle essayait de se donner contenance et ne pas trop rougir en présence du brun et évitait soigneusement de le fixer.

L'inconnue releva des yeux d'un bleu limpide dans lequel on pouvait se perdre, vers elle, et rougit ce qui étonna la rose, surtout que celle-ci semblait de même condition sociale qu'elle.

-_Au fait je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes?_ Releva la jeune femme en pointant les deux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-_C'est vrai que c'est impoli, moi c'est Sishui, le meilleur pote de ce glaçon et elle c'est Itsume ma petite amie, c'est quelqu'un de timide mais attachant surtout si elle t'aime bien._

Elle tiqua légèrement à l'évocation du mot glaçon pour désigner Itachi ainsi que du reste de cette présentation improvisée, la rose dévisagea quelques instants le trio qui lui parut improbable, la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, faisait une tâche colorée et lumineuse dans tout ce noir.

_-Tu es comme moi?_

Itsume dévisagea à son tour Sakura et acquiesça, l'Haruno voulait être sure qu'elle ne serait pas la seule humaine à supporter deux transhumains qui plus est des Uchiwa. Une question la taraudait, surtout que la petite amie de Shisui ne semblait pas plus craintive que ça vis à vis de son ami.

_-Vous êtes souvent ensemble comme ça?_

_-Oui et c'est souvent moi qui tient la chandelle..._

Surprise par la voix plus grave d'Itachi, Sakura sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, son meilleur ami semblait avoir sur lui un effet positif. Il semblait plus enclin à parler et s'ouvrir un peu du moins avec lui, c'est ce que remarqua la rose durant le trajet qui les menait au centre commercial le plus luxueux de Konoha.

Sakura se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, ce lieu était réservé seulement aux transhumains et rare était les simples mortels comme elle qui pouvait y pénétrer, combien de fois était elle passée devant sans avoir le droit d'y entrer. Elle fut étonnée de voir que personne ne les avait interpellé et mis dehors mais aussi de constater que l'autre jeune fille qui les accompagnait semblait à l'aise, s'amusant même à ennuyer le brun le plus silencieux des deux. Un peu plus rassurée la rose finit par moins stresser, ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller d'un endroit à l'autre, ne sachant pas ou se poser, parfois même elle s'arrêtait devant telle ou telle vitrine pour voir quelque chose qui l'attirait. Il faut dire que ça n'avait rien avoir avec les centres réservés aux humains, ici tout semblait parfait, aérien et beau, ce qui fascinait le plus la rose était les structures en verre véritables sculptures mais sa contemplation fut remarquer par quelqu'un qui la dévisageait et semblait s'amuser de son émerveillement.

_-Tu n'es jamais venue ici?_

La jeune femme se retint de sursauter à chaque fois sa voix métallique et bien trop grave la surprenait. Encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue hypersensible et bien trop réceptive une fois qu'il était trop près de sa personne.

_-Non c'est interdit pour quelqu'un comme moi, tu l'as oublier peut-être..._

Elle détourna la tête presque honteuse en sentant son malaise grandir, ne voulant pas affronter son regard et ne se sentant décidément pas du tout à sa place, dans ce décor luxuriant et aseptisé.

Itachi ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette expression à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille non modifiée hostile et en même temps peureuse, d'habitude ceux comme elle était agressifs voir avaient peur ou bien lui témoignaient des marques de respect bien trop exagérés pour être sincères. Ici la jeune femme semblait vouloir le fuir mais en même temps dès qu'il lui parlait, elle cherchait à le provoquer avec des piques lui rappelant sans cesse que sa condition la soumettait à lui.

_-Pourquoi cherches tu autant à te montrer inférieur?_

Cette fois Sakura vit rouge, déjà qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'en menait pas large devant lui mais avec cette question son esprit décrocha complètement et raviva la colère qui grondait en elle depuis plusieurs jours.

-_C'est plutôt toi qui te croit supérieur, monsieur l'être suprême, c'est pas moi qui m'amuse a embrasser les gens sans leur permission!_

Un léger sourire narquois se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui commençait à trouver la rose intéressante, il comprenait mieux Shisui d'un côté...

_-Tu pouvais me repousser..._

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de la rose le dardèrent méchamment et elle fit le seule geste qui selon elle pourrait en partie laver son honneur et remettre à sa place, le brun et son stupide petit sourire : une gifle.

Itachi se tenait la joue, son regard si terne d'habitude abritait une pointe de lueur ou la surprise se marquait, c'était la première fois qu'on le giflait.L'Haruno semblait choquée elle même par son geste et resta immobile quelques instants à fixer l'Uchiwa. Mais ce geste eu vite fait de rassembler des gens autour du duo et qu'on interpelle Sakura pour cela et menace même de l'emmener.

Un humain n'avait pas le droit de toucher ou de commettre un acte violent envers un transhumain sous peine d'être embarqué par la milice de protection qui surveillait les lieux d'ou était exclu les personnes non modifiés. La jeune femme avait oublier une de ces règles primordiales...

_-Lâchez moi!_

_-Faites ce qu'elle dit..._

La voix froide et grave du jeune homme intimait un ordre ressemblant presque à un grondement et ce n'était pas son regard polaire et impassible qui indiquait le contraire, celui qui tenait l'humaine ne savait pas quoi faire et semblait hésiter un instant, déstabilisé par la froideur et le charisme qui émanait de l'Uchiwa.

_-Mais monsieur, elle vous a frappé, on ne peut pas la laisser impunie, ce sont les ordres..._

C'est sous l'air ahuri des autres personnes et celui de son interlocuteur qu'Itachi attrapa la rose par le poignet et l'extirpa de la poigne d'un des agents et parti sans piper mot, malgré les protestations des autres vigiles, il daigna la lâcher une fois hors du centre.

Sakura remarqua alors qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de parc qui semblait être une place centrale menant vers d'autres périmètres réservé à l'élite. Elle soupira et avisa ce qui l'entourait notamment un banc ou elle trouva refuge. La silhouette grande et noire de son sauveur s'étirait un peu plus loin dans son champ de vision, il semblait occupé à pianoter sur son smartphone, la jeune femme se dit que rien que cet appareil devait lui coûter un mois de salaire au vu de sa taille, le logo d'une marque en vogue y trônait fièrement. Doucement elle se frotta le poignet, Itachi l'avait empoigné avec force en attestait la marque rouge de ses doigts sur sa peau, cela la fit rougir et se poser des questions sur le geste du jeune homme envers elle. Un raclement de gorge surpris la rose qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

_-Viens, suis moi._

Le brun semblait l'attendre et son regard noir la transperçait du moins c'est le sentiment que la jeune femme avait. Ses yeux verts le fixaient interrogatifs et les rougeurs sur ses joues déstabilisèrent un instant l'ébène mais il se reprit très vite et tourna les talons. Peu sure d'elle et surtout mal à l'aise la rose se hissa sur ses pieds et rejoint bien vite Itachi, elle ne voulait pas rester seule à la merci de n'importe quel autre transhumain, tous n'était pas aussi tolérant vis à vis de sa présence que lui. A choisir elle préférait encore rester avec lui malgré tout...

Ils attendirent dans le silence le plus complet après le duo manquant, le brun les avait amener dans un endroit plutôt calme et à l'abri de la foule, dans un coin plus reculé de la place, celle-ci formait une sorte de serre énorme à ciel ouvert, qui reproduisait les défuntes forêts de Konoha, rare était encore celles intactes à part quelques unes qu'on avait préserver pour pouvoir faire des entraînements ou des trekkings sinon elles étaient interdites de toute présence humain ou autres.

Son regard fixait la silhouette de l'Uchiwa, il était indéniable que la rose était physiquement attirée par lui, elle ne pouvait le nier, lui même l'avait mis devant ce fait en la provocant. A force de se sentir fixé, il tourna la tête vers elle, cela la fit rougir fortement une fois de plus et poser les yeux ailleurs, elle se dit que son attitude n'avait rien à envier à une de ces groupies débiles ou ces amoureuses transies et idiotes, cela la fit soupira légèrement à cause de son attitude qu'elle jugeait désespérante. Finalement lassé par ce silence à peine brisé par quelques bruits provenant de l'activité pas loin d'eux, elle se décida à parler:

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure._

Mais Itachi n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'on l'interpellait, la jeune femme reconnut facilement Shisui et sa petite amie, il semblaient crouler sous le nombre de paquets même et demandaient de l'aide, ils partirent donc vers eux et quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre le manoir et s'atteler aux préparatifs.

°°°ooo°°°

Sakura était entrain de faire des bouquets et autres arrangements floraux, d'un côté les principes qu'Ino lui avait appris sur le langage des fleurs et comment telle allait mieux avec une autre fleur ou plante, lui servait pour une fois. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il fallait faire tout cela, on aurait dit qu'un prince ou quelque chose du genre allait venir dans la demeure Uchiwa. Elle se mit aussi à songer à ce qu'il s'était produit lorsqu'une voix la sortie de ses songes.

_-Comment tu fais pour ne pas éternuer?_

La rose sorti de derrière son bouquet énorme et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son âge qui lui était inconnu.

_-J'ai l'habitude d'être souvent en contact avec des plantes et puis étant humaine, je n'ai pas de capteurs plus sensibles ou ce genre de gadgets qui se détraquent..._

_-T'es humaine!?_

_-Euh oui ça se voit non..._

_-Trop fort, je savais pas que les Uchiwa osaient en approcher et les autorisait à venir chez eux et puis t'es la première que je vois qui reste aussi longtemps à leur service._

Elle dévisagea perplexe son vis à vis, à première vue, il ne semblait pas transhumain mais ces paroles venaient pourtant de prouver le contraire. Pourtant un blond aux yeux bleus et à la peau aussi bronzé, normalement les humains modifiés avaient le teint pâle c'était bizarre pour quelqu'un de sa catégorie, songea la jeune femme. Elle chercha une quelconque marque propre à chaque clan modifié mais n'en vu pas l'ombre d'une sur lui.

_-Qui es-tu et es ce que tu es de leurs?_

Le garçon face à elle ne se départi pas de son sourire et finit par répondre avec un air gêné en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

_-J'm'appelle Naruto Namikaze et oui je suis comme eux enfin si on veut..._

Namikaze ce nom lui fit tilt, il était un des rares élus du conseil de Konoha à tenté de raisonner les Uchiwa et essayer comme il pouvait de ne pas réduire le peu d'humains restant à l'état de cobaye ou d'esclave ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus dur au vu de l'influence grandissante notamment d'un certain Madara Uchiwa. Cette figure charismatique s'érigeait peu à peu en adversaire politique lourd et risquait très bientôt de prendre le pouvoir pour succéder au dirigeant actuel et faire valoir la puissance des Uchiwa, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la classe inférieure... Une question interrompit ses réflexions :

_-Et toi tu t'appelles comment?_

_-Sakura... _

Elle retint de justesse le Haruno, ne voulant pas qu'on sache qu'elle avait un lien avec ce clan qu'elle haïssait...

_-C'est joli et ça te va bien, c'est à cause de tes cheveux qu'on t'a appeler comme ça?_

_-Euh oui, mais aussi parce que je suis né lors du printemps et quand les cerisiers fleurissent..._

_-C'est chouette, ton prénom a une histoire, le mien n'en a pas de particulière. _Releva le blond l'air un peu penaud.

Sakura sourit à Naruto, les expressions qu'il prenait lui donnait un air craquant et difficile de résister à ses sourires étincelants. Il avait beau être des leurs, il ne semblait pas dénué de vie et vide de l'intérieur et parfait, non c'était même plutôt l'inverse, ce blondinet semblait chaleureux et plein de vie ce qui le rendait sympathique voir magnétique. Mais une ombre noire vint soudain s'imposer à l'esprit de la rose, bien que très mignon il ne rivalisait pas avec la beauté quasi inhumaine de ce foutu Uchiwa...

Rouge de honte de penser à celui qui la mettait maintenant au supplice mentalement la jeune femme secoua la tête sous l'air ahuri du Namikaze qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir pour passer du rouge au blanc en si peu de temps et secouée la tête aussi brutalement, c'est sa voix qui la rapella à l'ordre.

_-Tu es sur que ça va?_

_-Euh oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu enrhumé et pas très bien mais ça va passer. _Sakura mentit préférant ne pas être mise une fois de plus dans l'embarras.

_-Au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke?_

La jeune femme hocha de la tête négativement et retourna à ses bouquets.

_-Tant pis alors je vais essayer de le trouver dans leur baraque immenses, et au fait content d'avoir fait ta connaissance._ Le tout dit avec un sourire des plus étincelant. Sakura se demandait si d'autres transhumains étaient comme lui, et si c'était le cas, le monde d'aujourd'hui serait peut-être meilleur et le fossé entre eux et les humains moins grand...

°°°ooo°°°

La fête battait son plein et on avait mis les bouchées doubles et vu très grand pour les vingt-un ans de son petit frère, presque tous les clans réputés avaient été invités. Cela n'empêchait pas Itachi de s'ennuyer ferme parmi tous ces nantis, ce fait lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et avait le don de l'agacer intérieurement car il n'était pas censé ressentir de l'ennui ou quelque chose du genre. De plus son cousin dont il était le plus proche dans tous les Uchiwa réunis aujourd'hui en dehors de son frère, avait disparu on ne sait ou. L'ébène était plus à la merci d'attentions ou d'interpellations qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Shisui le fascinait, il était contrairement à lui bien plus libre et surtout fantasque, et passait son temps à défier les règles Uchiwa au plus grand désarroi de son clan qui avait abandonner l'idée de le faire devenir aussi modifié qu'Itachi ou Sasuke. Et puis avec lui on ne s'ennuyait jamais, il avait toujours une idée farfelue à mettre en oeuvre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ces réflexions, l'Uchiwa vu une tâche rose qui attira son attention au loin dans la masse sombre. Il décida de s'en approcher après tout cela lui ferait une distraction et un moyen d'échapper à ce groupe qui l'avait pris en otage surtout se dit-il.

Sakura cherchait à partir de cette masse en majorité transhumaine qui l'étouffait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait croisé par mégarde quelques membres du clan Haruno mais aussi en voyant le mépris à peine voilé qu'ils lui portaient, le pire était le regard glacial et hautain de sa mère. Rien que d'y penser des larmes vinrent lui brouiller la vue, cela lui fit accéléré le pas et même presque rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Itachi vit la rose lui foncer dedans et l'évita de justesse, il pouvait sentir émaner d'elle, comme lors de leur première rencontre de la colère mais surtout de la tristesse. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus mais la jeune femme échappa à son emprise et disparue de sa vue.

C'est dans un endroit plus reculé du manoir qu'il finit par la trouver, le brun fixa quelques instants la silhouette qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, recroquevillée sur elle même, ne sachant pas lui même pourquoi il l'avait suivi, l'ennui peut-être, rien n'était moins sur...

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et que la rose sentit sa présence, c'est un regard rempli de rancoeur et humide qui le fixait, sa voix était emplie de hargne et rendue rauque par la colère et les larmes lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Uchiwa, tu es venu me narguer ou te fiches de moi!?_

Pour tout réponse, Itachi se mit à sa hauteur et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, son regard sombre semblait vouloir la sonder. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir, ne comprenant décidément rien à cet être singulier. Un sourire à peine perceptible vint même orner les lèvres du jeune homme en constatant ces rougeurs et le fait qu'elle ne semblait plus en colère ou triste. Il se dégagea et vint s'adosser au mur ou elle se trouvait.

_-Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-Ça ne te regarde pas..._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi?_

_-Parce que je m'ennuyais..._

Cette réponse la fit rire ainsi que leur conversation décousue, il était décidément trop étrange et énigmatique ce gars se dit la jeune femme mais il avait réussi à la calmer. Pourtant il n'était pas très bavard voir mutique mais ses silences l'apaisait ainsi que sa présence. Elle sécha ces larmes d'un revers de la main et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Itachi se posait mentalement la même question que Sakura, l'avait-il suivie, il n'en savait trop rien...Peut-être parce qu'elle l'attirait ou quelque chose comme ça...Il n'arrivait pas bien à définir ce qui le poussait à aller vers elle. La jeune femme dégageait une odeur sucré mélange de cerise et de vanille, il se laissa submerger par cette fragrance puis sentit une pression sur son bras et vit la rose se rapprocher de lui, elle poussa même l'audace jusqu'à venir se blottir contre son épaule. Le brun ne broncha même pas et la laissa faire. Mais une idée obsédante faisait son chemin dans son esprit celle de goûter ses lèvres et puis son rythme cardiaque semblait avoir un peu accéléré...

Le brouhaha de la fête s'entendait au loin vague écho de l'agitation qui régnait, alors qu'entre eux, deux un silence apaisant s'était installé.

Sakura ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien mais une ombre dans cette oasis venait troubler le tout, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser celui qui était à ses côtés mais la crainte d'être rejetée l'empêchait de le faire.

Finalement ce fut lui qui se releva et mit fin aux tergiversations de la rose, une question étrange lui passa par la tête:

_-Pourquoi tu me surprends toujours au mauvais moment ou dans des situations embarrassantes?_

Une lueur de surprise à peine perceptible passa à travers son regard noir, il se tenait près de la fenêtre et semblait se perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles et du ciel.

_-C'est toi qui crois ça..._

Sakura soupira et baissa la tête, elle le ne vit donc pas s'approcher ce n'est que quand deux chaussures noires entrèrent dans champ de vision que la rose releva les yeux ver lui surprise.

Sans un mot il l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main et l'emmena avec lui. La jeune femme se laissa entraîner jusqu'à ce que le boucan et la musique devienne plus proche à ses oreilles, elle se stoppa net et se défit de sa poigne, surprenant l'Uchiwa qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il la toisa d'un regard neutre, l'Haruno en lâchant aussi brutalement sa main avait réussi on ne sait comment à finir à terre. Sa voix froide la questionna:

_-Tu comptes rester là?_

_-Tu ne comptes pas aller avec moi dans cette foule, on a pas le droit d'être ensemble_! Protesta la jeune femme.

Techniquement elle avait raison, un transhumain n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter une humaine, surtout pas lui, on le lui avait interdit et éviter tout contact avec eux pendant des années mais il s'en fichait, elle avait beau être humaine, trop émotive et maladroite, le brun préférait sa compagnie à celle ennuyante et collante de filles de sa condition ou même de garçons. Mais ça plutôt mourir que de l'avouer,il restait un Uchiwa après tout!

Un léger soupir se fit entendre et en relevant la tête, Sakura vit qu'Itachi la toisait toujours attendant qu'elle se décide.

_-Je connais cet endroit par cœur, il suffit de passer par le jardin et personne ne nous verra._

Rassérénée la rose accepta de le suivre et se laisser guider, sa main dans celle de l'Uchiwa lui donnait une certaine chaleur et un sentiment étrange d'apaisement. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans un endroit qui apparemment semblait déjà occuper. Une sorte de rotonde de style japonais, mais la pénombre ne permettait pas de bien voir.

_-Hey mais qui voila, les deux amoureux!_

Pour toute réponse, Shisui eut un grognement de la part de son cousin et Sakura rougit en bénissant la nuit d'être tombé, la lumière des lampes solaires n'éclairaient pas assez pour que ça se voit.

Un rire cristallin se fit ouir et la rose distingua une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme Itsume, celle-ci était pendue au cou de son petit ami. Et une forte odeur d'alcool se faisait sentir.

_-Tu l'as encore saoulée..._

_-J_'_ai rien fait moi, c'est elle qui a voulu goûter à tous les alcools qu'il y avait._

_-Sakura-chan tu veux goûter c'est de la liqueur de yuzu c'est délicieux!_

Surprise la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'adresse à elle avec autant de familiarité. Elle accepta la bouteille qu'on lui tendait et goûta.

Après avoir bu plusieurs longues gorgées qui lui brûla la gorge mais la réchauffait aussi, elle sentit qu'on lui retirait la bouteille des mains et reconnu Itachi. Elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds se demandant si elle voyait bien.

Un éclat de rire plus grave la fit cesser de le fixer.

-_Ça fait bizarre hein! Mais t'inquiètes c'est normal et puis c'est un humain après tout, pas vrai Itachou._

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent aux taquineries et au surnom idiot dont son ami l'avait affublé et bu à son tour plusieurs fois à la bouteille.

C'est sur l'air hilare du couple et leurs boutades que se passa le reste de la soirée, entre plusieurs dégustations de divers alcool et les défis idiots que lançaient Shisui à Itachi pour le taquiner, la rose ne s'ennuyait pas et puis elle s'entendait même plutôt bien avec Itsume.

Elle finit même par atterrir dans les bras du brun sur lequel elle fantasmait après pas mal de liqueur avalée...

°°°ooo°°°

* * *

_Eh voilà la deuxième partie ou j'ai un peu plus développée leur relation et ressenti, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal et je n'ai pas trop transformer Itachou (mouahaha j'ai vu un jour ce surnom je ne sais plus ou, je trouve que ça lui va bien, c'est très con mais drô ) en guimauve nymphomane et Sakura en peureuse vierge effarouchée. La suite est en cours d'écriture donc peut -être qu'il vous faudra attendre un peu plus et il y aura un bonus.^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Emayelle:** Je te remercie d'avoir lu et pris le temps de laisser un mot d'encouragement ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!:D

**Rose des sables:** Je partage ton enthousiasme car il n'y a pas assez d'histoire avec ce pairing! Voici la suite et la fin même.:)

**Disclaimer**:Naruto et ses persos ne m'appartiennent point hélas... Et la chanson "E.T. de Katy Perry"* non plus adieu ma villa à 10 chambres aux Bahamas et mon île dans l'océan Pacifique.T_T ( on peut rêver.x) ) En passant je vous conseille le clip qui est visuellement très beau.*-*

**Et sinon voili voilou la suite et la fin!**

* * *

Quand Sakura émergea d'un sommeil lourd, les premières choses qu'elle ressentit fut des courbatures, un mal de crâne tenace et une fatigue diffuse, cette dernière info lui parut bizarre mais pas assez pour s'y attarder. Par contre quant elle voulu se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et son regard dériva sur sa tenue... C'était certain quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas!

Et pour cause! Celle-ci était complètement nue et d'après quelques souvenirs qui lui revenaient d'un coup, la nuit avait été des plus mouvementée... Ça expliquait les courbatures et la fatigue. Quand son regard balaya la pièce ou elle se trouvait, elle reconnut la chambre d'Itachi et cru s'évanouir en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou du moins essayait de se rappeler...

Rapidement et autant que ses jambes légèrement tremblantes le put la rose se rendit dans la salle de bain, en rencontrant son reflet dans la glace, elle constata avec surprise que tout son corps était parsemé de marques diverses : morsures, suçons et même quelques griffures. Un petit cri lui échappa même en voyant cela.

Pour Itachi le réveil avait été plaisant mais aussi étrange, le fait de s'être réveillé avec une humaine dans les bras et en tenue d'Adam, l'avait d'abord laisser dans une certaine perplexité. Puis les souvenirs de la veille et l'arrière goût alcoolisé qu'il avait en bouche lui rafraîchit la mémoire et tout cela ne lui plus pas du tout!

Il était maintenant dans la cuisine, entrain de boire un thé des plus noirs pour un minimum avoir les idées en place, pas que l'alcool lui fasse un effet aussi fort que les humains mais ça le rendait bizarre et plus enclin à se laisser aller et il détestait ça. Un transhumain avait la chance de pouvoir boire sans connaitre de cuite énorme, les effets de l'alcool étant minimisés mais il y avait tout de même quelques effets qui restaient comme les maux de crâne ou un désinhibition surtout à très forte dose parfois dans de rares cas une perte momentanée de mémoire. Malgré tout Itachi faisait quand même un peu peur à voir avec ces cernes bien plus marquées et violettes que d'habitude, son cadet à côté de lui n'affichait d'ailleurs pas une meilleure mine, des cernes toutes aussi fortes le marquaient faisant concurrence à celles de son aîné et tous deux avaient le teint plus pâle qu'en temps normal voir blême.

-_Ben dis donc c'est quoi ces têtes de déterrés!_ S'exclama un blondinet surexcité.

-_Ta gueule dobe!_

_-Fallait pas boire autant teme je te l'avais dis!_

_-C'est à cause de toi que j'ai mal au crâne, si tu te taisais aussi!_

L'aîné Uchiwa se retint de soupirer, son frère avait un relation étrange avec ce Namikaze, capable de s'engueuler et se taper dessus pour trois fois rien mais aussi de s'entendre comme larron en foire. Sasuke tenait plus de leur mère pour son caractère fantasque mais de son père pour le côté orageux se dit il.

Lassé par la joute verbale entre les deux, il s'éclipsa discrètement de là et se dirigea vers sa chambre en se demandant si la rose était encore là.

Secrètement Itachi espérait que non car il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à elle surtout qu'après la nuit passé, un comportement froid risquait de la braquer ou l'énerver... Il s'arrêta soudainement en se rendant compte de ses réflexions, depuis quand il se préoccupait de ne pas froisser quelqu'un à cause de sa froideur naturelle... Décidément cette humaine le rendait bizarre et méconnaissable et ce fait commençait tout doucement à l'agacer, jusqu'à présent aucun être vivant mise à part son petit frère adoré ou son meilleur ami n'avait réussi à le percer à jour et le rendre faible mais vu qu'ils appartenaient à son clan cela ne posait pas plus de problème, ici non seulement c'était quelqu'un d'extérieur mais aussi une humaine!

Il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, il entendit le déclic électronique caractéristique de la porte d'entrée et vit en se tournant vers la source du bruit, une touffe rose qui s'y glissait pour s'éclipser discrètement du manoir. Le brun ne tenta même pas de la retenir après tout à quoi cela servirait, la jeune femme ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais lui parler, ni le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé. De toute façon rien ne les liait il n'y avait entre eux qu'une attirance physique très forte rien de plus...

Pour Sakura, la fuite était la meilleure solution et puis elle se voyait mal taper la discussion tranquillement alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble. De plus même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, la rose avait peur qu'il ne la voit autrement, la rejette ou la considère comme un jouet ou un passe temps et rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait plutôt mal.

Elle avisa sa tenue et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier ces autres vêtements dans sa fuite et avait pris ce qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme portait un pantalon un peu trop large pour elle, un léger pull noir à longues manches, celles-ci retombaient sur ces bras lui cachant les mains même, le tout rehausser par un long gilet vert foncé, seule chose lui appartenant. Le reste était en fait à Itachi , cela lui fit se demander si c'était intentionnel ou pas qu'elle ait trouver ça dans la salle de bain, peut-être pas... Mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin son raisonnement, la rose avait surtout envie de rentrer à son petit appartement et oublier tout ça en lisant ou en piquant un somme.

Dans le métro qui la ramenait dans son quartier, elle faillit louper son arrêt et pour cause, la fatigue l'assaillait littéralement et elle devait lutter contre le sommeil depuis le début du trajet. Sakura songea à nouveau à ce qui s'était passé et se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver à présent, allait-on la virer parce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte enfreint une règle? Peut-être sa patronne n'aimerait surement pas savoir que son précieux fils avait passé la nuit avec un être inférieur à lui, c'était indigne de son rang! Et puis il est vrai que les humains n'avaient pas le droit de toucher un transhumain ou porter un geste violent envers eux, mais rien ne prévoyait le fait d'un rapport plus poussé ou n'envisageait une relation sexuelle ou amoureuse, c'était un non sens en fait... Ou alors ça devait les arranger, les péripatéticiennes n'existaient plus et les bars du genre non plus et pas mal de jeunes humaines se damneraient pour passer une nuit avec certains transhumains.

Tout en cogitant ardemment sur cela, la rose perdait peu à peu le moral et se rendait compte des implications d'une telle chose, un coup d'un soir ou une de plus sur la liste à rallonge de l'Uchiwa, ça devait être ça qu'elle était devenue. Cette pensée la fit enragée autant que déprimée et c'est le moral à zéro qu'elle réussit à atteindre son chez elle et alla s'écrouler sur son futon, larmes aux yeux et dans un état moral des plus précaire.

°°°ooo°°°

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demi que Sakura n'avait plus montrer un signe de vie, Mikoto Uchiwa se demandait pour quelle raison la jeune femme avait disparue aussi subitement, était-elle malade ou bien avait-elle eu peur d'eux . Peut-être... Rare était les jeunes humains qui avaient pu supporter autant d'Uchiwa aussi longtemps, la plupart avaient démissionné ou s'étaient enfui avant même leur période d'essai terminée. La rose avait au moins le mérite d'avoir tenu plusieurs mois et même réussi à surmonter le panel des différents caractères uchiwesque... De son fils aîné indifférent et mutique, de supporter son époux si froid et taiseux ou encore les railleries acerbes de son cadet et son caractère changeant mais tout aussi froid que les autres. Elle soupira longuement et avisa les autres membres de sa famille autour d'elle, pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à les rassembler tous même Fukagu avait daigné se libérer de ses obligations. Dommage que cette jeune humaine n'était pas là, elle commençait à l'apprécier et puis cette jeune fille était attachante malgré son statut.

_-Vous n'avez pas vu Sakura aujourd'hui?_

Hochement de tête négatif de son mari qui a la tête plongé dans sa tablette qui relate les différents cours de la bourse et autres donnés économiques ou politiques du genre et du jour. Idem pour Itachi sauf que lui semblait plonger dans la contemplation du jardin, seul Sasuke répondit:

_-Le truc aux cheveux roses, non mais au moins elle n'agresse plus mes yeux._

_-Ta petite amie a les cheveux rouges sang je te signale, c'est aussi agressif..._

Tout le monde ou presque se retourna vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase, son petit frère le dévisagea légèrement perplexe et sa mère se tue mais jubilait intérieurement. Seul Fugaku semblait s'en fiche éperdument pour lui tant que ses fils ne faisaient pas d'actes inconsidérés pour le clan, ça ne le regardait pas trop, il leur laissait champ libre ou bien sa femme se chargeait très bien de la chose quand il s'agissait du domaine sentimental. Lui était plutôt là pour les ramener dans le droit chemin en cas de déraillement ou les ramener à l'ordre.

-_Depuis quand tu défends une humaine._

_-Je ne la défends pas, je mets juste en avant le fait que tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, petit frère._

Malgré son calme apparent et son attitude flegmatique Itachi sentait intérieurement une légère irritation, il n'avait pas trop aimer la façon dont son cadet rabaissait la rose telle une vulgaire chose. Et puis il avait là une raison de montrer subtilement que si on supportait la conquête de son frère alors une humaine à côté, ça n'était rien. L'élue de Sasuke n'était autre que Karin Uzumaki et sa chevelure encore plus rouge que sa tante était autant un supplice pour les yeux que ceux de Sakura! Surtout couplé à ses vêtements aux teintes criardes comme du vert bouteille, du rose ou encore du orange, et sans parler de son caractère... Ayant un lien de parenté avec Kushina Namikaze elle se révélait aussi explosive mais surtout très agitée, cette fille était une vrai terreur, un moulin à paroles et en plus pratiquait un langage plus que douteux malgré qu'elle soit transhumaine.

Elle avait même réussi l'exploit de faire fuir Itachi et le père des deux frères, tellement son flot de paroles était sans fin, surtout lorsqu'elle était énervé... Et les occasions ne manquaient pas car Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique la jeune femme. Le plus âgé soupçonnait son cadet d'être masochiste ou alors d'aimer les gens exubérants et bruyants entre un blondinet hyperactif pour meilleur ami et une furie rousse et tyrannique comme petite amie, il y avait de quoi être perplexe surtout pour les autres membres Uchiwa.

Itachi se dit que le pire c'est que cette fille était malgré tout bien mieux acceptée que ne le serait jamais Sakura, cette pensée le fit soupirer autant que le fait qu'elle soit dirigée vers cette humaine aux cheveux roses qui décidément prenait de plus en plus de place...

°°ooo°°

L'humaine en question avait du finalement se résoudre à retourner travailler ça n'était pas un comportement très responsable ni adulte de fuir comme elle l'avait fait et puis ces problèmes personnels ne devaient pas interférer dans son boulot! C'est d'un pas lourd et lent que la rose marchait vers son supplice, ayant même poussé la chose jusqu'à descendre un arrêt plutôt pour pouvoir marcher à son aise... Elle affichait une mine atroce, le teint pâle les yeux cernés et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Sakura espérait que sa patronne l'épargnerait un peu aujourd'hui car à ce rythme elle n'était pas certaine de tenir la cadence.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, était des plus apaisants bien qu'un peu flippant, les maisons étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres affichant des façades propres et parfaites ou chaque chose avait sa place au millimètre près, chaque grille semblait lustrée et les haies et taillis semblaient taillés à la feuille près, chaque fleur était disposé de façon presque militaire et ordonné. La rose avait l'impression d'être dans une carte postale ou une image de pub tellement parfaite que ça en devenant effrayant. Les fleurs et autres plantes étaient magnifiques et rien n'était choisi au hasard cela se voyait , Sakura reconnut des essences rares dont un cerisier japonais qui lui avait valu son nom et qui était devenue une espèce très prisée.

Ces pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle vit à peine quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, la silhouette imposante du manoir Uchiwa. Ces pieds lui parurent de plomb et une envie folle de s'enfuir et rebrousser chemin ne cessait de se présenter à son esprit mais malgré tout la jeune femme continua et vis en avisant l'heure sur son ancêtre de smartphone qu'elle était bien en retard.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se faufila le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, mais se figea en voyant quelqu'un qui descendait justement l'escalier en bois massif. Sakura se dit que soit elle était maudite, ou le hasard adorait les faire se rencontrer mais les deux lui semblait possible en fait. Se dit-elle.

Mais bizarrement la silhouette noire du brun lui passa devant sans un mot, ni même un regard, la rose crut à une apparition presque démoniaque voir fantomatique, le rouge de sa chemise lui donnant des allures de diable personnifié et faisant ressortir l'albâtre de sa peau. Cela fit se gifler mentalement l'Haruno sur ces pensées des plus absurdes et idiotes, elle mit cela sur le compte du manque de sommeil et d'un léger surmenage.

Déjà que ce matin on l'avait réveillé de manière brutale en toquant à sa porte bien trop fort au point que Sakura avait cru qu'elle allait céder. Puis en ouvrant la chose qu'elle reçut fut une lettre et une assignation lui ordonnant de remettre son chat à la fourrière sous peine de finir expulser, le délai qui lui était imparti n'excédait pas plus d'une semaine! Cela acheva le moral déjà bien entamé de la jeune femme qui se retint de fondre en larmes à grande peine.

Le fait qu'Itachi lui portait autant d'attention qu'à une plante verte eu finit d'achever de mettre plus bas que terre le moral de la jeune femme, elle se demanda alors si le sort n'avait pas une dent contre elle... Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça au fond se dit-elle pour se convaincre.

Elle du s'expliquer à sa patronne et mentit à moitié en expliquant qu'elle n'était pas très bien depuis quelques temps et avait du mal à soigner un refroidissement qui s'éternisait, mine de déterrée à l'appui. Bizarrement Mikoto ne lui dit rien mais la conversation dévia rapidement sur un autre sujet qui la mit mal à l'aise... La plus âgée des deux semblait se demander si Sakura avait un lien de parenté avec le clan Haruno, ce que du réfuter la plus jeune. Car au fond pour eux, la rose était considérée comme inexistante ou morte donc n'ayant plus d'attaches avec ce nom et leur membres. Là encore ce fut une vraie épreuve pour elle et c'est avec effort qu'elle du ravaler la boule qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa gorge ainsi que les larmes qui voulaient envahir ses yeux. Là encore un demi mensonge la sauva mais tout cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Itachi avait facilement fait le lien entre les yeux verts et les cheveux roses, une caractéristique que possédait d'autres Haruno. Dont notamment Saika, la mère de Sakura mais celle-ci avait vite fait de faire disparaître cela d'abord en les teignant puis en modifiant ces cheveux grâce aux nouvelles modifications corporelles. Le brun ayant une mémoire des plus performantes peut-être un peu trop même... Il était un des rares membres de son clan à connaitre par cœur les règles barbantes et redondantes de celui-ci et les asséner juste pour énerver son frère ou Shisui, sa capacité à mémoriser tout et rien avait un côté quelque peu effrayant. Alors quand il avait vu pour la première fois à dix ans, une femme de l'âge de sa mère aux cheveux roses vifs ça lui était resté gravé dans la mémoire!

Il se demandait d'abord pourquoi en attendant le mensonge de la rose, celle-ci cachait ce lien, il ne chercha pas plus loin car l'ébène se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et les émotions des plus palpables et négatives qui émanait de Sakura,ne lui facilitait pas la tâche il décida de battre retraite et s'éloigna de son allure nonchalante. Préférant trouver une distraction nettement plus intéressante et moins embarrassante.

°°°ooo°°°

_-T'as fait quoi de beau l'Uchiwa? Encore une foutue représentation ou une fête de ministre? _Questionna un jeune homme blond dont on se demandait au vu de ses longs cheveux et sa queue de cheval si ça en était vraiment un...

_-Hn..._

L'Uchiwa en question hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, son interlocuteur blond continua donc ses questions sachant très bien que ça ennuyait plus qu'autre chose l'ébène bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais... Bienséance oblige, pour ce clan plus que réputé dont il fallait en permanence tenir la réputation et ne jamais répondre de façon grossière ou déplacée à un interlocuteur extérieur.

-_T'as du t'emmerder, je parie et t'as pas fini par te faire violer avec ces hordes de femelles?_ Plaisanta un autre dont les cheveux étrangement argentés ne ternissaient pas son air jeune ni sa beauté.

-_Il va finir puceau à force ou alors t'es homo ou asexué, c'est peut-être vrai en fait..._ Appuya un rouquin au traits fins et au visage juvénile, l'air de réfléchir.

_-J'ai coucher avec une humaine..._

Dit comme cela sans une once d'émotion ou comme un sujet aussi banal que la pluie et le beau temps, Itachi avait cette faculté étrange de dire les choses de façon détachée et brute. Cette phrase lâchée comme rien, lui valut des regards étonnés de la part de son groupe d'amis du moins pour les plus expressifs d'entre eux.

_-HA HA HAA Trop fort tu t'es enfin déniaisé!_

_-Carrément toi et pourquoi une humaine d'abord? T'as, je sais pas combien de filles qui te courent après et monsieur choisit une chose non modifiée c'est quoi ton problème Itachi?_ Appuya le blond l'air outré.

_-T'as quoi contre les humains d'abord!_

Celui qui venait de lâcher cette tirade était qu'un rouquin et avec lequel le brun s'entendait le mieux dans tout ce groupe, Yahiko était un Uzumaki, encore un, bizarrement il semblait que son clan et celui Namikaze et Uzumaki était fait pour être lié au sien. Le roux était le plus âgé de tous mais aussi celui le plus calme et considéré comme le plus sage avec l'Uchiwa.

_-Rien mais je trouve qu'ils sont trop imparfaits!_

_-Elle était comment?_ Interrompit une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu éclatant et à l'air neutre et froid.

_-Petite, plutôt en forme, yeux verts, cheveux roses..._ Récita d'une voix morne le brun dont la discussion semblait lui passer au dessus de la tête tellement il y portait à peine d'intérêt ou semblait en porter.

Mais ces derniers mots fit régner un silence étrange et de mort et même cesser la conversation... Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes que quelqu'un le rompit :

_-Des cheveux roses! Mais c'est quoi cette faute de goût, y a qu'une humaine pour avoir une couleur pareille!_ S'exclama le blondinet excité et aussi loquace qu'une vieille commère d'immeuble.

D'autres le dévisageaient perplexes et le gris rajouta son grain de sel :

_-Ben au moins t'as fait dans l'originalité pour une première!_ Plaisanta t-il l'air goguenard.

Et la discussion reprit dans un brouhaha assourdissant mais surtout lassant pour Itachi qui finalement décida de partir de là et prendre l'air.

°°°ooo°°°

Celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant dans un quartier qui à première vue ne lui disait rien et lui semblait même inconnu. C'est en voyant les façades dans un état crasseux et troué ou recouverte de plantes diverses qu'il comprit... L'ébène avait atterrit dans un quartier réservé aux humains, n'ayant pas trop l'habitude du métro, il était descendu dans ce qu'il croyait être un périmètre proche du sien à tord. Le quartier luxueux et résidentiel destiné aux familles comme les siennes côtoyaient pourtant un périmètre sale ou des humains vivaient mais jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds. Leur périmètre étant complètement sécurisé pour éviter l'intrusion d'humains non modifiés ou des vols notamment ainsi que d'autres infractions.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui n'avait rien d'engageant,en plus des façades miteuses ce qui servait de route était trouée et d'énormes flaques d'eau parsemaient le bitume ça et là formant des mares miniatures, quelques poubelles traînaient en plus de détritus sûrement trouer par les rares animaux restants dans ces zones bannies et hors du contrôle des milices spéciales.

Itachi soupira et continua son chemin, rencontrant ça et là quelques humains qui le dévisageaient l'air perplexe voir effrayé ou de façon hostile pour d'autres. Et pour ne pas arranger la chose la pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord quelques gouttes puis très vite se changea en un torrent, la saison humide ayant commencer et ce pour un mois, l'Uchiwa se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui finalement. Très vite il se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os, les averses étaient programmés de façon brèves mais intenses et annoncées même pour ne pas surprendre la population avec cela.

Le brun finit par trouver refuge sous un auvent à moitié rongé par la rouille, c'était mieux que rien, se dit-il. Seulement il remarqua que d'autres avaient eu la même idée que lui puisque son regard fut attiré par une tache rose caractéristique...

Sakura n'en cru pas ses yeux quand elle vit l'objet de ses tourments pas très loin d'elle... Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et lui jeter au visage tout ce qu'elle retenait.

_-Uchiwa?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là! Mais c'est pas vrai tu as décidé de venir me narguer ou quoi! Tu trouves ça drôle..._

D'un regard torve et qui ne disait rien qui vaille, l'ébène essaya de faire taire la furie rose qui l'apostrophait mais rien n'y faisait, celle-ci semblait bien décider à ne pas cesser de lui crier dessus, des murmures désapprobateurs se firent même entendre de la part du reste du groupe d'humains. Lassé et quelque peu énervé, il lui attrapa le bras et ne trouva rien de mieux pour la faire taire qu'une bonne douche.

L'effet fut immédiat, Sakura se tut et resta même figée de stupeur par son geste, Itachi se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été fort en voyant l'air presque hagard de la rose. La pluie n'avait pas cesser et tombait drue, mais commençait à diminuer en intensité peu à peu. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plantés là en plein milieu de la ruelle aussi trempés l'un que l'autre, alors que le petit groupe non loin d'eux, avait disparu en s'éparpillant et que le ciel avait retrouvé son éternelle couleur bleu éclatante.

La rose ne jeta aucun regard à l'Uchiwa, semblant comme figée puis un ricanement léger se fit entendre et pour finir un rire franc et cristallin presque dément.

Légèrement stupéfait par cette réaction, Itachi ne savait pas trop quoi faire, les réactions bien trop fortes de la jeune femme le déstabilisaient plus le fait qu'il ressentait que c'était tout sauf normal en attestait les ondes noires et violentes de colère et tristesse que dégageait l'humaine non modifiée.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la secoua légèrement.

-_Tu es sur que ça va..._

_-Tu te fiches de moi, non ça ne va pas! J'en ai marre!_

Une lassitude extrême se lisait sur le visage de la rose lorsqu'elle le releva vers lui et sa voix semblait amère et chargé de regrets.

_-J'aurai du acceptée... _Souffla t-elle

_-..._

_- Je serais comme toi et je ne passerai pas mon temps à me battre pour chaque jour de mon insignifiante existence..._

Un certain laps de temps se passa alors que l'Uchiwa préféra se taire comprenant le sens de cette phrase et ce que voulait dire la jeune femme, mais une autre phrase coupa court à ce silence lourd qui s'était installé :

_-Pourquoi je suis là à te parler de ça, tu dois t'en fiches comme de ta première conquête..._ Releva Sakura avec une intonation ironique et un demi sourire triste.

-_Si je m'en fichais tant que ça, je serai déjà parti... Puis je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi me prêter une réputation de coureur de jupons, alors que je ne me suis jamais intéressé à personne._ Rétorqua la voix morne et bien plus métallique que d'habitude d'Itachi.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être surprise autant par ce qu'il venait de dire que dans la façon comme-ci sa voix avait laissée transparaître un peu de ces émotions, c'était aussi étrange que déroutant. Il enfonça même le clou avec cette phrase qui acheva de la surprendre voir lui porta le coup de grâce:

-_Puis tu es la première fille avec qui j'ai couché et donc ma seule conquête à ce jour..._

L'Haruno ne savait plus si elle devait rire, pleurer, le frapper pour son manque de tact ou rougir, tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête et son visage passa par différentes teintes et expressions pour que finalement elle finisse abasourdie par ses propos si francs et déroutants. Néanmoins bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle réussit à prononcer ceci:

-_Je crois que... Vu ton état ça ne serait pas de trop que tu viennes chez moi, sinon tu risques de ne pas arriver entier jusqu'à ton manoir_. Releva t-elle ironique en le fixant d'un drôle d'air.

Bizarrement Itachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit sans broncher, ne faisant pas plus que ça attention à ce que voulait dire la rose. Accueillant même cette proposition plutôt positivement, ses vêtements lui collaient affreusement et semblaient peser bien lourd tout à coup, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son cou, c'était gênant au possible surtout que sa chemise était devenue transparente pour la seule fois ou il en mettait une blanche.

Et la façon dont elle lui moulait le corps, c'était presque un appel au viol... En constatant cela, le sens de la phrase dite précédemment par la jeune femme prit tout son sens.

°°°ooo°°°

L'appartement de Sakura ressemblait à ses balcons en Italie ou l'on pendait de longues cordes remplies de vêtements semblant sur le point de casser à tout moment tellement elles en étaient chargés. La chaleur étouffante du dehors malgré les fenêtres n'aidaient pas à faire descendre la température, la rose tentait entre son tshirt et la chemise du brun de se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa micro cuisine et son frigo pour y dégoter des glaçons et se rafraîchir.

De son côté Itachi prenait une douche bien méritée et fraîche mais lorsqu'il sortit de là une surprise l'attendait sous la forme d'une boule de poils rousse trônant près de l'évier. Ne l'ayant pas vu il lui écrasa la queue ce qui fit pousser au chat un miaulement violent et plaintif. Surpris il tenta de le faire partir mais sans succès, pire il faillit tomber en tentant de chasser le félin et au passage fit tomber quelques objets qui traînaient là. Ce n'est que quand il voulut l'attraper et lui faire lâcher sa main pour le mettre hors de la pièce que le chat se mit à feuler de mécontentement en lui griffant et mordant méchamment la main au passage.

Alerté par le boucan et les miaulements de son chat, Sakura trouva l'Uchiwa en train de se tenir la main et Tsuki qui avait doublé de volume, le poil hérissé qui passa en furie à côté d'elle et sa mini salle de bain en désordre total.

-_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

_-Ton chat ne m'aime pas, je crois..._

Elle avisa la main pâle ou du sang perlait et attrapa au dessus de l'évier de quoi soigner le brun et lui fit signe de la suivre.

_-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te soigne avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang, tout transhumain que tu es!_

Itachi ne répondit rien et la suivit notant au passage les légères rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues mais préféra faire comme-ci il n'avait rien vu et puis le brun n'avait pas forcément la tête à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez l'Haruno.

Sakura lui indiqua le futon qui était sur le sol et semblait tout à coup gênée.

-_Désolé mais chez moi c'est pas ton manoir c'est tout petit et pas aussi beau..._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été habituer au luxe que j'aime forcément ça._

La rose ne rajouta rien mal à l'aise et préféra se concentrer à soigner sa main avec des gestes précis et concis. Cela lui fit bizarre et la fit se perdre dans ses pensées et dire qu'elle aurait du être médecin et non une espèce de dame de compagnie chez les Uchiwa mais son constat plutôt triste et amer fut brisé par une voix grave qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite tant la jeune femme était dans la lune.

_-Tu as une formation d'infirmière?_

_-Non de médecin, je voulais devenir urgentiste... Mais ton clan et les dirigeants de cette ville en ont décider autrement..._

Itachi décela facilement toute l'amertume dans ces propos pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus privilégié qu'elle au contraire. Ressentant une légère irritation à cause des reproches incessants de l'Haruno à son égard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Parce que même si il avait la chance d'appartenir à l'élite pour y arriver nombre de sacrifices durent être fait, perdre son humanité était un de ces compromis et ce dès son plus jeune âge... Pas qu'il enviait les humains mais parfois le brun aurait préféré ne pas devenir ce qu'il était à présent car ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Puis ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute ce qui arrivait à la rose.

_-Alors on est deux à avoir subit les décisions et un avenir prédéfini par mon clan. Seulement moi je ne t'en fais pas la remarque._ Répliqua la voix froide et atone du brun.

Surprise Sakura releva un regard perdu et perplexe vers lui. Quelle était cette phrase, elle n'était pas certaine mais sous entendait-il que lui aussi n'avait pas trop le choix mais surtout qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ses reproches. La rose le fixa quelques instants pas très rassurée le voir ainsi quelque peu débraillé les cheveux en bataille, humides et défaits, un air froid presque polaire collé au visage, seul son regard trahissait une sorte d'irritation. Petit éclat lumineux perdu dans l'océan de noirceur et de froideur de ses yeux. Tout cela lui enlevait ce côté presque humain qu'il avait pu lui montrer et lui donnait l'air d'une machine. La rose avait devant elle un transhumain et un Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur et qui plus est pas très content. Elle se retient de frissonner face à son air peu engageant, il semblait plus touché qu'il n'y paraissait par les piques qu'elle avait put lui lancer... Elle rougit et voulut faire des excuses mais ne fit que bafouer.

-_Je... Je... _

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens coincée dans sa gorge et_ v_aincue par le regard dur qui la toisait, elle termina de le soigner dans un silence religieux et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Chamboulée par cet aspect peu rassurant du brun Sakura se dit qu'à l'avenir il valait mieux qu'elle se taise ou tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche plutôt que de laisser fuser des remarques acerbes sur son hypothétique avenir. Il était clair que jusqu'à présent Itachi l'avait supporter, tolérée même et malgré sa condition. Pire il avait contré une loi et sauvé alors qu'elle l'avait giflé sa sanction aurait été méritée et lui avait préféré s'interposer pour lui éviter tout problème. Et puis cette phrase bizarre qu'il avait lâchée...

La rose ne savait plus trop quoi penser, elle aurait tout donner pour qu'Ino soit là et l'aide à y voir plus clair dans les comportements de l'Uchiwa. Contrairement à la Yamanaka, Sakura n'était pas très douée dans ce qui relevait de la psychologie. Alors qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place et aussi retardée une confrontation avec le glaçon mécanique qu'était devenu Itachi aussi.

Quelque chose se fit, un déclic mais elle n'était pas certaine que ça soit possible après tout il était un transhumain et donc une intelligence logique et artificielle et là dedans pas de place aux hésitations, tergiversations ni sentiments... Et pourtant certains de ses comportements pouvait y faire penser ou alors le côté guimauve et noeud noeud de son amie blonde avait déteint sur elle et la faisait halluciner voir espérer la lune. Se dit pour elle même Sakura.

Après tout autant demander au principal intéressé au pire elle se prendrait un refus ou un râteau voir se ferait remettre à sa place mais au moins elle aurait essayer. C'est plutôt remontée et gonflé à bloc que la rose sortit de sa salle de bain pour tomber sur une pièce vide de toute présence...

Vide, il était parti, plus de trace, rien ces vêtements n'étaient plus là. Ce fut comme une douche froide pour la jeune femme, les minutes passèrent et elle n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre et semblait figée. Mais tout à coup prise d'une nouvelle et subite impulsion elle partit en courant de chez elle pieds nus et vêtue de vêtement de nuit consistant en un short très léger et court et un débardeur.

Elle se mit à le chercher un peu partout et au bout d'une bonne demi heure peut-être plus ou moins la rose ne le savait pas elle même... C'est essoufflée et en sueur que Sakura stoppa sa course et ses recherches infructueuses. Penchée en avant la rose tentait de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et ne vit donc pas la silhouette à quelques mètres d 'elle qui se rapprochait. Sa vue était cachée par ses cheveux.

°°°ooo°°°

Alors que la rose venait de partir de réfugier dans sa salle de bain microscopique, le brun lui se sentait comme oppressé et contrarié alors pour faire partir ce sentiment bizarre, il décida de sortir se changer les idées le temps que Sakura ait finit de prendre sa douche et accessoirement de lui reprocher son existence.

Le quartier n'était pas des plus beaux ni très salubres, l'Uchiwa se demanda même en sortant de l'immeuble si il était un minimum sécurisé comme ceux ou il allait et vivait.

Finalement il trouva où aller ayant vu que le frigo de l'appartement était vide si on ne comptait pas une vieille brique de lait de soja, un paquet de tofu ouvert et à moitié séché et un pot de choses non identifiées alors oui il était vide voir déserté par les aliments. Et puis c'était une compensation pour lui avoir permit de se sécher et de pouvoir prendre une douche.

L'Uchiwa se demandait tout en descendant l'escalier sale et miteux si le quartier était dangereux malgré que ça soit un périmètre réservé aux humains. Il ne se formalisa pas plus et malgré la lourdeur ambiante due à la chaleur et le côté désaffecté et presque apocalyptique de certaines rues ou bâtiments, il continua son chemin en quête d'un endroit bien précis. Une fois ce qu'il cherchait en vue, le brun fut légèrement étonné de constater que l'épicerie était plus moderne et ressemblait à toute celle qu'on trouvait dans un centre commercial commun.

Itachi semblait savoir ce qu'il cherchait et allait entre chaque rayon chercher un produit de façon presque automatique. Finalement il se retrouva bien vite avec un panier assez garni.

Sakura elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais une pensée vint le frapper plus que les autres la mettant devant un fait: il lui manquait et le fait qu'il soit parti par sa faute la peinait. Elle voulait s'excuser et se faire pardonner ses maladresses.

L'Uchiwa avisa à une centaine de mètres de lui une silhouette à la tignasse si criarde mais reconnaissable entre mille, cela lui fit relever un sourcil perplexe. Il s'en rapprocha de son allure calme et nonchalante. Une fois tout près il l'interpella sans intonation particulière juste pour signaler sa présence car la forme devant lui n'avait rien remarquer semble-t-il:

_-Sakura..._

Elle tourna la tête hébétée de le voir là puis avisa ce qu'il tenait, et finalement se redressa.

_-Uchiwa, je..._

Son silence l'encourageait à parler elle finit par murmurer la fin de sa phrase tout en baissant la tête et le fuyant du regard:

_Je croyais que tu étais parti..._

Elle ne put voir le fin sourire qu'il eut en entendant cette phrase, ainsi l'humaine qui semblait le détester et ne manquait pas de le lui montrer, voulait qu'il reste. C'était plutôt inattendu. Par contre le fait qu'elle l'appelle Uchiwa ne lui plaisait pas du tout et fit disparaître en moins de deux son sourire voir même froncer les sourcils.

_-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille? C'est si dur que ça de prononcer mon prénom..._

Elle planta son regard vert ou une nouvelle fois la surprise s'y reflétait et finit par exploser comme il y a quelques heures, sauf que ce n'était plus de la colère elle était blessée... Il semblait à Sakura que c'était un jour ou il avait décider d'être cassant et froid plus particulièrement avec elle.

_-Parce que je ne suis pas censer pouvoir te côtoyer encore moins te fréquenter et ne parlons même pas d'espérer que tu ressentes quelque chose..._ Répondit-elle d'une voix presque atone ou perçait une certaine rancoeur.

Itachi soupira et avisa le regard vert qui vacillait et dont quelques larmes s'était échappées et que la jeune femme balaya d'un revers rageur. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et l'obligea à la suivre malgré ces protestations. Jamais au grand jamais une fille n'avait été plus énervante et émotive si il continuait à la fréquenter le brun n'était pas certain d'en sortir indemne et craignait que ça ne déteigne sur lui ! Puis le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour ne pas la blesser. Pourtant il n'avouerait jamais que grâce à la forte émotivité de la rose, la sienne lui semblait nettement plus gérable et supportable.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le petit appartement, seul les ronronnements de Tsuki et les bruits provenant de la cuisine se faisaient entendre. Bizarrement le chat avait finit par adopter le brun et se prélassait sur lui même, machinalement il caressait la boule de poils qui semblait apprécier grandement. Mais surtout le transhumain adossé au mur semblait à milles lieux d'ici en attestait son regard vide et dans le vague, chose plutôt rare mais qui arrivait. Il pouvait aussi sentir malgré le calme qui régnait toute la gêne et l'embarras de son hôtesse.

°°°ooo°°°

Sakura avait préféré fuir une fois de plus et préparait un repas digne de ce nom avec ce que l'ébène avait pris et il y avait de quoi faire. Alors qu'elle était en pleine préparation et finition de son plat, la rose se dit autant essayer de savoir et même si mister Uchiwa semblait d'humeur peu amène. Elle revint près de lui un plat fumant dans chaque main et lui en tendit un.

Nouveau silence mais surtout Itachi semblait regarder ce qu'il avait dans les mains comme une mixture martienne au vu de sa légère grimace mais pour faire bonne figure il se risqua à goûter. Cela fit rougir légèrement Sakura de gêne et grandir son mal l'aise, elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cordon bleu et avait bien vu sa tête lorsqu'elle l'avait servit. La jeune femme espérait juste que ça soit au moins comestible à défaut d'être bon. Finalement après un long moment de silence la rose osa parler, ne supportant plus d'entendre à peine une mouche voler.

_-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me côtoyer, je ne suis même pas._..

Mais l'Uchiwa lui coupa la parole d'une voix froide, sachant qu'elle risquait encore de mettre en avant leur différence, chose qu'il commençait de moins en moins à supporter...

_-Parce que tu m'intéresse._

Sakura n'en finissait pas de tomber des nues, d'être surprise par lui et essayait de comprendre les motivations du brun à vouloir la fréquenter, elle faillit même en faire tomber ses baguettes et ce qu'il y avait entre. Finalement elle osa poser LA question qui ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit et lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Est ce que... Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?_

Le brun releva la tête de sa contemplation de son bol pour fixer Sakura, sa question ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise loin de là mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle oserait la poser directement. Deux onyx déterminés et plus du tout neutres la fixaient, cela fit déglutir la rose et lui fit presque regretter sa phrase.

_-Oui en quelque sorte et je me fiche que tu sois humaine et pas du même rang social que moi._ Répondit-il d'une voix laconique mais nettement moins métallique qu'habituellement. Son regard était encore plus noir si c'était possible et comme habité chose bizarre selon la rose.

_-Mais tu n'es pas censer ressentir non, c'est superflu pour..._

Sakura n'eut pas vraiment le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit car Itachi s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'embrassa pour autant la faire taire avec ces questions que d'assouvir une envie qui le travaillait depuis qu'il avait remarquer sa tenue bien trop légère selon lui. Encouragée par son geste la rose s'agrippa à lui pour prolonger l'échange qui devint plus passionnée et finit même par la chambouler complètement, le brun ayant réussit à faire passer une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Ils finirent par se relâcher légèrement essoufflés.

Si c'était ça être amoureuse alors la jeune femme voulait bien tenter l'expérience malgré ces réticences face à un tel sentiment. Et puis même si elle a l'impression de n'être plus qu'une marionnette en proie et sujette à la moindre émotion forte rien qu'en sa présence, elle n'avait qu'une envie : essayer!

Itachi lui en avait marre de se retenir après tout pourquoi ne pas tenter puis les humaines étaient nettement plus intéressantes, avec Sakura il ne s'ennuierait jamais et qui sait peut-être supportera-t-il mieux que son propre corps le trahisse et mute pour redevenir humain.

Ce gars détient un pouvoir étrange sur moi... Pensa la rose un peu à l'ouest, les joues légèrement rougies par tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti rien qu'avec un baiser. Et dire qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain...

Tout à coup cela lui parut plus compréhensible et ses paroles et ses actes prenaient tout leurs sens ou presque. Aussi Itachi lui semblait plus humain que jamais lorsqu'il réagissait à elle. Tout devenait clair et Sakura comprit pourquoi il semblait parfois étrange et en proie à des tiraillements malgré ce qu'il était, son intelligence émotionnelle semblait avoir gagner la lutte contre celle artificielle qu'on lui avait implanter et imposer de force même si quelque fois l'autre tentait de faire des siennes. Cette pensée la fit sourire et oser à son tour embrasser Itachi en y mettant tout ce qu'elle aussi ressentait.

Cela lui fit songer à cette chanson que fredonnait Ino pour la taquiner depuis qu'elle savait que Sakura avait craquée pour l'aîné Uchiwa et que celle-ci râlait en prétextant qu'il était bien trop différent :

**You're from a whole other/another world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And im ready to go, lead me into the light**  
_  
_

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**  
**Take me, t-t-take me**  
**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**  
**Boy, you're an alien, your touch, so far away**  
**Its supernatural, extraterrestrial***

Finalement elle voulait bien être sa proie, sa victime ou tout ce qu'il voulait pourvu que l'ébène ne la lâche jamais!

**°°°ooo°°°**

_Parce que définitivement Itachi Uchiwa était tout sauf normal pour elle!_

_Tandis que pour lui, Sakura haruno était tout sauf banale!_

_Chacun d'eux venaient d'un monde différent et se voyaient comme des extraterrestres._

_Mais ils avaient fini par s'apprivoiser et s'attirer._

* * *

_Gomen nasai! " s'incline façon carpette" J'ai mis un certain temps à pondre la fin mais agenda chargé irl oblige j'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez et peut-être même aurais-je droit à une petite review" sors son arme secrete: les chibis eyes de la mort kawai" Un bonus est prévu je dois juste le peaufiner comme ça, l'attente ne sera pas vaine.^-^"_

_ Pour les paroles que j'ai rajouter je trouvai cela pas mal et puis ça collait bien voir parfaitement avec le thème de mon threeshot, le côté robot, alien et étrange m'a inspiré, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop bizarre. _

_Avis? Critiques? je suis tout écoutille ouverte.o_-_


	4. Bonus

Petit bonus eh oui un lemon chose promise, chose due! Bon par contre c'est mon premier donc si c 'est pas top top c'est normal je n'ai pas l'habitude de décrire ce genre de scène..."

Sinon j'ai essayer de pas faire de Sakura une chaudasse ( pardonnez l'expression mais voilà quoi.-.-") et d'Itachi un supra pervers expert en kama sutra c'est pas crédible je trouve.

**Emayelle:** Merci d 'avoir lu et apprécié. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire plus long mais comme je voulais tester un format plus court je me suis dis autant finir comme ça.^^

**Et sinon bonne lecture à vous cher lecteur ou lectrice**!

* * *

Sakura se trouvait dans les bras d'Itachi et avait atterrit là on ne sait comment, mais c'était sa dernière préoccupation. L'Uchiwa lui ne semblait pas contre ça et elle préférait se concentrer sur la chaleur que dégageait le brun et son parfum qui lui enivrait la tête. Alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras et en profitait, un bruit étouffé ressemblant étrangement à un gémissement la fit rougir et devenir fébrile.

L'ébène lui entendit distinctement la même chose et se fit envahir d'un coup par les ondes très réceptives de la rose. Il se sentit tout à coup bizarre et mourrait soudainement de chaud. Un gémissement cette fois bien audible se fit entendre et là il comprit et soupira de mécontentement. Apparemment Shisui et sa petite amie étaient très occupés, l'Uchiwa pouvait sentir les ondes positives et le plaisir que ressentait Itsume.

Il n'osa pas trop bouger car une bosse venait de se former dans son pantalon et ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose, seulement Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, elle se rapprocha de lui et sentit ce qu'il cherchait à cacher... Elle se retourna et le dévisagea quelques instants rouge et surprise, ce fut pour lui la chose de trop, il céda complètement à ce qu'il tentait de retenir depuis toute à l'heure. Etant assailli par l'envie et le désir qui émanait des deux humaines, plus les effets de l'alcool tout humain modifié qu'il était et malgré ces circuits ça faisait un peu beaucoup à supporter.

Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que l'Uchiwa était un expert dans ce domaine, ces rares expérimentations amoureuses et sexuelles furent des plus désastreuses et seule une de ces partenaires avait réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose après de longues caresses et beaucoup de patience... La première expérience qu'il eu à environ 14-15 ans fut aussi désastreuse que traumatisante, une jeune transhumaine qui le harcelait littéralement réussi on ne sait comment à le bloquer dans un coin et l'embrasser de façon un peu trop sauvage. Et en plus de se faire agresser buccalement Itachi reçu en prime une gifle pour avoir oser repousser son agresseuse bien trop intrusive et entreprenante à son goût! Cela le fit fuir les rares filles qui s'intéressaient à lui. La deuxième expérience fut un peu plus douce mais laborieuse, sa partenaire semblait plus expérimentée mais malgré tout le brun eut beaucoup de mal à ressentir quoique ce soit, outré sa presque amante le planta là en ayant soin de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée par bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux. La troisième fut la pire mais surtout au niveau amoureux car sexuellement ce fut la moins pire expérience. Par contre pour la première fois de sa vie Itachi voulu s'essayer de s'engager et au fond n'aurait jamais du!

Tout ça finit en drama, pleurs et accusations non fondées comme quoi l'Uchiwa n'était qu'un pervers. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa réputation d'insensible glaçon ou d'inaccessible voir le fit passer pour un goujat sans coeur mais cela ne l'affecta pas plus que ça, pire ça l'arrangeait en fait. Fort de ses rares expérience dans le domaine amoureux, le brun n'en menait pas large face à ce que la rose provoquait chez lui et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais touché une humaine ni envisager d'avoir des relations avec, encore moins que ça le rendrait aussi fébrile ou qu'il y soit réceptif.

Peu à peu Itachi avait du mal à ne pas céder à ses envies et faire sienne Sakura ici et maintenant sur l'herbe fraîche. Cette idée l'obsédait mais il n'était pas certain que la rose apprécirait le fond de sa pensée. Il huma son parfum et finit par fourrer son nez dans la chevelure rose de celle qui l'obsédait maintenant. Son souffle chatouilla le cou de la jeune femme la faisant frisonner. Ce fut comme une étincelle pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais surtout pour elle.

Sakura se retourna et plongeant ses iris verts brillants dans ceux noirâtres de l'Uchiwa. celui-ci eu l'impression de se noyer dans un océan vert et son regard dévia sur quelque chose d'encore plus tentant : ses lèvres... Il fondit dessus même pour lui ravager les lèvres mais ce fut la rose qui mena la danse après son baiser plutôt sauvage. Doucement elle effleura son visage, ses doigts s'amusant à redessiner l'ovale parfait, les pommettes fines mais saillantes, les lèvres fines et tentait de voir si il était si insensible que cela... Peu à peu et sous son exploration douce le brun se laissa faire et ferma même les yeux, semblant même apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait. L'Uchiwa n'aurait jamais cru que de simple contact comme une caresse ou un effleurement puise le rendre si fébrile, Sakura put en profiter pour redessiner mais surtout admirer à foison son visage. La lumière froide de la lune faisait transparaître toute la beauté mais aussi la fragilité du brun, lui donnant des airs androgynes. Elle finit par effleurer de ses lèvres celle tentantes d'Itachi, cela le fit revenir sur terre et embrasser d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément sa partenaire. Elle finit par se retrouver plaquer contre lui, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme-ci leur vie en dépendait. Finalement ce fut lui même qui cessa de l'embrasser pour l'attraper par la main et l'emmener dans un endroit ou ils seraient plus tranquilles.

C'est dans sa chambre que les deux amants atterrirent. Itachi attira la rose contre lui pour à nouveau l'embrasser et finit par la plaquer contre la porte toute proche en se collant à elle, lui montrant inconsciemment combien il la désirait. Sakura s'attaqua à son cou et essaya de lui enlever sa chemise alors que de son côté le brun se battait avec son haut et son tablier vert foncé qu'il trouvait hideux. Une bataille acharnée s'ensuivit pour l'un comme pour l'autre entre coupé par des baisers et même de légers mordillements de la part de la rose sur sa peau, ce qui fit frisonner et gronder de contentement l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci finit par se retrouver étendu sur le lit et à la merci de la jeune femme et cela ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire. Pas plus effrayer que ça Sakura poussa même le vice à descendre lentement mais surement vers le torse du brun et enhardie par la dose massive d'alcool que son corps avait emmagasiner , elle mordit et s'amusa à torturer un point pouvant être sensible : ses tétons. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses espérances lorsqu'elle entendit l'ébène soupirer de contentement et frisonner, cela la poussa même à marquer sa peau si claire mais tentante de légers suçons.

Mise à rude épreuve et le corps presque en émoi, Itachi décida de lui rendre la pareille, il se releva et la fit asseoir sur lui et se mit à tâtonner, caresser un peu partout, la chatouillant ou la faisant frisonner au passage mais finit par trouver un point qui fit gémir fortement le rose en attestait le deuxième gémissement qui se fit entendre. Encourager par cela, il s'amusa à titiller d'une main qui s'était faufiler vers son bas ventre, ce point sensible malgré son jean qui la couvrait. Le brun cessa son petit jeu et récolta un gémissement de frustration même mais il avait une autre idée en tête et surtout une envie...

Il fit basculer la rose sous lui qui se retrouvait maintenant en soutien gorge, les joues en feu avec haut dessus d'elle un Uchiwa qui semblait la dévorer des yeux en attestait son regard légèrement brillant d'une forte lueur d'envie. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle verrait un transhumain dans cet état, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru!

Mais Sakura n'eut pas le temps de penser plus , qu'il s'attaqua à son cou, le mordillant, le léchant pour y laisser des marques comme elle auparavant et la faisant frisonner et quémander plus ainsi que soupirer d'aise. Il en profita pour faire glisser peu à peu son sous vêtement gênant pour atteindre sa poitrine et la libérée. Quand il eut enfin réussit à enlever ce carcan, Itachi contempla quelque instants ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, le regard un peu flou.

Il sembla à la rose que tout à coup, l'Uchiwa avait l'air d'hésité ou quelque chose du genre, l'alcool l'aidant et faisant toujours effet Sakura en profita pour happer doucement mais surement d'abord son cou puis remonta vers ces lèvres et fut enchantée de voir qu'il réagissait. En réalité Itachi se demandait comment elle une humaine réussissait à le rendre aussi docile mais surtout aussi réceptif à ses caresses, il avait l'impression d'être ensorcelé par la jeune femme... Était ce son corps et ses courbes tentantes ou alors sa chevelure bizarre ou encore le parfums qu'elle dégageait ou le tout ensemble... Ces réflexions furent vite coupés par les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Les mains fines de la rose le faisaient frisonner en l'effleurant ou s'attardant sur sa peau, son torse et son dos, les siennes cherchaient à lui enlever ces vêtements restants et récalcitrants. Il réussit à gagner la lutte et Sakura se retrouva nue devant lui, cela semblait la gêner car il la vit essayer de cacher certaines parties de son corps, ce qu'il lui empêcha de faire en tenant ses mains. L'ébène la contempla quelques instants l'air pensif, c'était l'une des rares fois ou il désirait aussi fort sa partenaire, son pantalon le serrait et le brun se sentait à l'étroit dedans, il décida de l'enlever.

Pendant qu'il était en train de se débarrasser de ces vêtements restants, l'Haruno s'approcha de lui et finit par l'aider, docile il se laissa faire, elle en profita pour caresser, ainsi que goûter sa peau et put voir dans quel état il était, sa verge étant presque au garde à vous suintait déjà d'un peu de liquide séminal. La jeune femme rougit au vu de son désir plus que flagrant et effleura doucement son membre puis se mit à le caresser. L'effet fut immédiat et le brun lâcha un léger gémissement qui le surprit autant lui que Sakura. Elle continua ses caresses arrachant des gémissements étouffés au brun car en plus de cajoler sa verge elle mordillait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa porté, mettant Itachi à rude épreuve, elle mit fin à son supplice et voulut le prendre en bouche mais il l'arrêta. Sa fierté de mâle avait failli en prendre un coup et il n'était pas sur de savoir se retenir si elle avait continuer comme ça...

Itachi lui attrapa à nouveau les mains pour l'attirer à lui et mordilla ses lèvres avec envie et finit par les lui ravager dans un baiser sauvage. Ses mains explorèrent sa poitrine puis son ventre et descendirent vers un point sensisble qu'il cherchait à retrouver, faisant frisonner puis se cambrer la rose sous lui, lorsqu'il atteint sa féminité.

Il titilla doucement un point sensible qui fit gémir distinctement Sakura. Lentement mais surement il fit gémir plus fort la rose, quelque chose en elle attisait ces envies, une odeur douce mais musquée l'enivrait et lui donnait envie de goûter à la source même. Sa partenaire voyait de plus en plus des étoiles sous ses caresses d'abord maladroites puis de plus en plus ciblées ainsi que ses baisers, il semblait être partout à la fois sur son corps. Elle s'arqua violemment lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux explorer son bas ventre, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et le brun du tenir ses cuisses pour continuer son exploration, il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à échapper à sa langue mutine en se tordant dans tous les sens, la voir ainsi faisait palpiter d'envie sa virilité. Il poussa même le vice de la pénétrer d'un puis deux doigts la faisant gémir encore plus et la submergea de plaisir.

Pour Sakura qui n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme jusqu'alors, elle crut mourir quand cela la prit. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge et son corps trembla violemment et s'arqua encore plus sous l'assaut du plaisir. L'Uchiwa se délecta de l'entendre jouir et poussa même le vice à goûter au fruit de sa jouissance. Un goût fruité et acidulé lui excita encore plus les sens déjà bien enivrés. Le tableau qu'offrait la rose était tout aussi plaisant pour lui, la respiration haletante, les yeux dans le vague et les joues rougies, il se surprit à penser vouloir la voir plus souvent dans cet état...

Il se reprit et glissa entre ses jambes tout en lui embrassant le cou puis le mordilla doucement pour y laisser quelque marques. Il finit par lui agripper les cuisses tout en les caressant doucement. Il fit quelques vas et viens la faisant cambre contre lui puis d'impatience et d'un coup de rein il entra en elle. Cela lui arracha un râle de plaisir et un cri de surprise à Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle intrusion. Itachi du se faire violence pour ne pas se répandre en elle de suite. il se sentait si à l'étroit qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes que l'ébène entama doucement de longs vas et viens, cela l'étonnait lui même d'habitude il ne ressentait pas autant de sensations et encore moins au point de vouloir jouir aussi vite. Mais ici son amante était humaine, et son corps était mis à rude épreuve et seul ce qu'il ressentait le guidait, de plus il était envahit par les sensations que sa partenaire ressentait. Un tourbillon intense de sensations l'envahissait et le laissait à la merci du plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

La rose s'était agrippée au cou de son partenaire et gémissait de plus en plus, elle n'avait jamais sentie une telle chose, chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait, semblait la faire décoller. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait la transpercer à chaque va et viens plus fort. Ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'ébène qui put la prendre plus fort et aller plus loin en elle. Ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient et faisait haleter et gémir de plus en plus Sakura.

La jeune femme finit par crier de plaisir, lui s'était réfugié dans son cou et haletait de plus en plus fort, l'orgasme qu'il lui donna eut raison de lui et les contractions violentes de son vagin autour de son sexe le fit complètement perdre tout contrôle, seul le plaisir pur l'envahit. Itachi lâcha un gémissement rauque tout en mordant le coup de sa partenaire et se répandit longuement en elle. Il était certain malgré que la rose ai crier son nom voir même hurler, personne n'avait du l'entendre, le boucan et la musique avait atténuer cela...

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine sous lui qui se soulevait rapidement pour reprendre son souffle et le fait qu'une fine couche de transpiration avait recouvert son corps. Un goût salé lui titilla le palet lorsqu'il embrassa sa peau, contrairement à lui Sakura n'était pas modifiée et son corps avait un parfum et une odeur particulière qu'il n'avait jamais senti chez d'autres partenaires mais qui lui plaisait. Les transhumains autant masculins que féminins ne dégageaient aucun odeur, on leur avait purement et simplement enlever cela par manipulation génétique ou chirurgie faisant d'eux des êtres aseptisés. Il se retira d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés, la dévorant des yeux. Il n'était à peine essoufflé et se sentait même plutôt bien.

Sakura tentait de se remettre et de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Mais des frissons lui parcourent le corps lorsqu'elle sentit les mains fraîches de l'Uchiwa se balader un peu partout sur sa peau et que son souffle se fit sentir dans son cou. Elle soupira et réagit aux caresses de plus en plus ciblées du brun. Itachi n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer, son corps et ses hormones le gouvernait complètement et il désirait à nouveau la rose et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait ne faisait qu'amplifier son envie d'elle. Il se colla contre son dos et Sakura put sentir toute l'étendue de son envie, sa verge était à nouveau dure et se dressait contre sa cuisse.

Un gémissement rauque et des gémissements plus forts et aigus se faisaient entendre, les déhanchements de deux corps en proie à un plaisir intense de plus en plus saccadée et désordonnée aussi, une odeur forte et musquée se faisait sentir...

-Haaan...haaaan! Aaah! Itaaaaaahhhh!

Un cri intense et plus fort se fit ouir finalement et la jeune femme agrippée à lui, trembla violemment sous le plaisir ressenti mais celui-ci était tellement fort et puissant que l'orgasme qui la prit la fit s'évanouir et s'effondrée. Elle se retrouva inconsciente dans les bras d'un Uchiwa haletant le plaisir ressenti par la rose faisant écho au sien. Elle avait tout même tenu quelques heures et résisté aux assauts ardents d'Itachi mais pas à son endurance. Là encore génétique et modifications oblige, il était un amant performant peut-être un peu trop se dit-il en regardant son amante qui semblait dormir profondément sur lui. L'ébène l'avait complètement épuisé, lui laissant à peine le temps de se reprendre après chaque coït et la désirant un peu plus fort à chaque fois . Il avisa sa peau claire parsemé de trace diverse qu'il lui avait laissé, preuve de l'intensité de leurs ébats mais aussi une façon de montrer que la rose lui appartenait.

Un Uchiwa était possessif et Itachi n'échappait pas à ce trait de caractère propre à ceux de son clan. Elle avait beau être une humaine et considérée comme inférieure, il l'avait fait sienne et ne comptait pas partager encore moins qu'un autre ne puisse l'avoir.

Le brun su aussi qu'une nuit ne pouvait satisfaire ses envies pas après ce qu'il avait découvert avec la rose et qu'il n'était pas près de la lâcher!

* * *

Avis, critiques ou autres, je vous en prie! En espérant que la lecture fut plaisante bande de pervers va! x)


End file.
